Otra vida posible
by savitarsurffer
Summary: ¿y si hubiera mas dioses dragón? ¿y si Issei fuera hijo de uno de ellos? Eso sería muy emocionante ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**1ºNo soy dueño ni de personajes ni de la historia**

**2ºEl principio será muy resumido hasta el incidente fénix**

**Si alguien tiene algo que decir ya sea positivo o negativo que lo diga ya que se aprende bastante de esas cosas**

* * *

**CHAPTER 0: DRAGONES Y MI COMIENZO**

Dragones para la gente somos monstruos o al menos eso pensaban en la antigüedad a dia de de hoy nos consideran un mito.

Para las tres facciones somos un poder indomable por lo que nos tratán de derrotar para evitar que hagamos cosas de las nuestras.

Pero en realidad nosotros somos somos unos pasotas no nos gusta molestarnos y somos muy independientes. Pero cuando peleamos si se nos respeta ya que somos como una tormenta.

Nuestros lideres son Gret Red y Ophis Ouroboros,luego van los dragones celestiales Draig y Albion y despues estan los reyes dragón.

O al menos eso es lo que creen todos los seres ya que solo los dragones sabemos la verdad y es que hay otros dos dioses dragon: Naga diosa dragon de la vida y Grima dios dragon de la destrucción.

Esta es la historia de cómo se revela la verdad al mundo sobrenatural y como yo sin desearlo formo parte de su verdadero desarrollo.

Y os estareís preguntado ´´¿Quién cojones eres tu?``. Muy facil soy Issei Hyodo el portador del boosted gear, actual sekyuuritei ,primero peon de Rias Gremory y ahora demonio clase alta de la familia Gremory y por el momento y sin que nadie mas lo sepa hijo de Naga.

….

Me llamo Issei Hyodo bueno ese es el nombre que me pusieron los que me adoptaron aunque no se porque pero hay veces que con ellos me siento estraño ya que no nos parecemos demasiado. Ademas soy muy pervertido y siempre pienso como espiar a las mujeres de las maneras mas efectivas aunque hay una que nose porque me atrae sin saberlo tiene el pelo rojo pero de un rojo muy intenso es una de las mejores alumnas del instituto aunque cada vez que la he visto la he notado triste y no la veo que deje que se le acerque demasiado y eso no se porque me mata. Aunque mi sueño es estar con ella yo no tenía ni idea de que este se iba a cumplir y mucho menos el modo.

….

Todo empezo con mi primera cita(para los jovenes si una chica os dice que os lleva observando mucho tiempo y que le gustais ¡es una trampa!), yo me esforce en hacer feliz a yuma-chan y cuando ella y yo parecía que lo habíamos pasado fenomenal me pregunto:

-¿Morirías por mi?

-Por supuesto por ti moriría Yuma-chan ¿pero por que quieres saberlo?

-Oh bien entonces muere por mi

-Are disculpame Yuma-chan pero en serio dijeste que me muera

-Si muere por mi

Clunc

He notado como se clava algo en mi vientre y cuando miro veo una lanza de luz

-¿Duele mucho? Ha y mi pobre issei pero para que lo sepas no es personal digamos que es por culpa de Dios y sus justicieros ujum.

Y delante mia ella cambio de ser una adorable chica a ser una mujer muy jodidamente sexy, con poca ropa y..¿dos alas negras?

-soy una angel caido y me llamo en realidad Reynare ha sido una buena tarde y me lo he pasado bien pero este es tu final.

Estaba perdiendo la consciencía y me moría pero no queria morirme joder había tantos pechos que ver,tantas cosas eróticas por probar.

-Ein..¿que hago en mi cama?y¿por qué estoy en pelotas?

-Yo puedo responderte si quires

(¿?LA OSTIA PUTA UNA MUJER..Y DESNUDA EN MI CAMA)

-Estabas muriendote¿ recuerdas?

-..Entonces ¿no fue una pesadilla?entonces¿qué hago aquí?

-yo te resucite y ahora seras mi siervo …ahora seras un demonio como yo y seras mi siervo

-¿Quién eres tu?

-jajajajajaja con lo pervertido que eres ¿y no me reconoces?. Soy Rias Gremory es un placer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:DE PEÓN A REY,SEKYURITEI E HIJO DE NAGA.**

**-PRIMERA PARTE:Reynare y el principio del fin.**

Mentiría si no tube un comienzo dificil,dominar mi poder y dominar…mis tremendos pensamientos lascivos no era nada facil jejejejejejeje.

Mi dueña Rias Gremory no es lo que pensamos de un demonio ya que era amable y cariñosa empezo poniendome la marca del clan y mostrandome como activar mi sacred gear el cual de decepciono porque era un twice crhitical.

-Tienes que concentrarte y mantener tu mente despejada.

(facil de decir y jodido de hacer por esos pchos que tienes buchou jooo)

-Ahhhhhhh!

-Muy bién sigue así.

¡!

-Al fin pero nose no me parece muy fuera de lo común bouchou.

-jajajajaja no te preocupes date tiempo y ira evolucionado.

-¿Evolucionado?¿como un pokemón?noooooo voy a cambiar de aspecto y dejare de ser guapo y apuesto.

-Ara ara nuestro compañero es muy interesante ehhh buchou

Cuando escuche esas palabras me volvi y crei estar en el paraiso…salvo por un rubiales.

-Issei estos son mis otros siervos

-Yo soy la reina Akeno Himejama

Mmmmmm ya lo creo que eres una reina..un momento¡ella es la otra onee-saama de mi colegio!

-Issei-kun yo soy Kiba Yuto y soy su caballero

Grrrrrr mi mayor enemigo

-Y yo soy Koneko no me gustan los pervertidos aunque es un placer Issei-Sempai.

Ohhhh que adorable loli.

-Bien Issei ahora que los conoces es hora de que sepas de que va ser un demonio.

-Mmmmm pues ira de recolectar almas ¿no?

-jajajaja si pero primero tendras que hacer trabajos

-Ok y¿Cuándo empezamos?

Pase semanas haciendo trabajos inutiles como ayudar a una pareja de enamorados que eran muy timidos y cosas por el estilo pero hubo algo que casi acaba conmigo.

Si conmigo un demonio immortal casi muere cuando tubo que hacer un trabajo para….una fán de chica magica mahou llamada Mil Tank aunque mas de chica eso parecía un travelo joder.

…

Al poco tiempo conoci a una joven rubia (una monja para ser mas esactos)que solo tenía un pensamiento.

-Soy una sierva del señor y ayudare a todos aquellos que tengan problemas

Cuando me dijo eso con una sonrrisa vi que a parte de mi ama y compañeros había alguien mas bueno en este cruel y loco mundo.

-Lo siento mucho pero tengo que ir a trabajar te acompañare a donde sea que tengas que ir ¿si te parece bien claro?

-..Gracias Issei-san pero es mejor que no espero volver a verte aun así.

Una vez me dijo esto yo me tube que ir a trabajar.

-Buenas ¿ha solicitado un demonio?...¿hay alguien en casa?.¿?

Me fije que la puerta estaba abierta asique entre y ojala no lo hubiera hecho porque lo que vi fue una macabra escena sacada de SAW y a un chico vestido como un cura con espada y pistola en mano hablando como un loco.

-Ohhhhhhhh que bien se siente cuando los juzgaz por el señor y aquí tenemos un demonio mas.

BOOM!

Clanck!

Cuando me di cuenta había recibido un balazo y esa espada también me había cortado ese tio ¿Qué cojones era?y lo mas importante¿por qué soy tan debil?

-Freed-sama que ocurre…¡! ¡Issei-san!¿estas bién?

-Corre Asia este tio esta loco… Un momento Asia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es complicado Issei-san

-Son exorcistas Issei-kun

¿?

-kiba por una vez me alegro de verte

-¿Solo te alegras de ver a Kiba-kun? Jooo eres malo Issei-kun

-Akeno-sama y Koneko-chan menos aml pero tengan cuidado este ser es muy fuerte

-Hoy no vamos a pelear Issei asique nos vamos.

-Buchou no podemos irnos porfavor ayude a Asia ese energumeno…

Entonces todos ven la escena de cómo Asia es maltratada por el exorcista y aunque les duele su prioridad es curarme asique me forzaron a retirarme y pese a mis gritos vi mi debilidad patente al no evitar a una buena chica llorar.

…..

Al dia siguiente vi una escena peor que la de ayer y esa era:

-Asia ¿porque no los abandonas?

-Porque no tengo a donde ir ademas despues de lo de ayer me amenzaron con hacerte daño si me escapaba.

-Solo ese energumeno no podra hacer nad

Entonces escuche esa voz

-Anda mira quién esta aquí y yo pensando que estabas muerto.

-Reynare tu maldita zorra que haces aquí

-No es obvio vengo a por ella y si ella no quiere que mueras vendra ¿a que si?

-Lo siento espero que en mi proxima vida te vea mas isse-san.

-Asia no!

…

Le conte lo que ocurrio a Buchou y ella me dijo que no podía hacer nada asique decidi ir yo solo aunque sin saber porque también vino el guaperas y mi loli que tanto me odia.

Cuando llegamos vi morir a Asia y eso desperto por completo mi sacred gear que no es otro que el boosted gear o brazalete del dragon emperador rojo.

Y al final mi ama y señora aparecio y decidio aun a pesar de que podía suponer una guerra eliminar a todos los caidos para protegernos.

Y este es el principio del fin de mi tiempo con ella y mis amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1:DE PEÓN A REY,SEKYUURITEI E HIJO DE NAGA.**

**-SEGUNDA PARTE:Conflicto Fenix y conociendo mi historia.**

Despues de librarnos de Reynare crei que podría relajarme un poco,disfrutar de la vida(es decir profundizar mi relación con mis compañeras muajajajajaja)y hacerme mas fuerte.

-Issei tengo que decirte algo que te va a encantar

-¿De que se trata bouchou?

-¿Cómo estas Issei-san?

-A…Asia estas viva ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ahora soy una demonio soy la alfil de bouchou.

-Me alegro y no te preocupes te protegere pase lo que pase nunca mas te ocurrira nada malo.

….

Hacía calor y no sabia donde coño estaba solo sabía que no eran mis sueños eroticos

[Oye chico sabes ¿quien eres?]

-¿Quién me habla?

[ jajajaja interesante me ha tocado un anfitrión muy interesante]

-te repito la misma pregunta de antes y sino respondes dejame en paz

[No te sulfures pronto sabras,pronto entenderas quien eres y que papel tienes en este mundo]

-Ahhhh que sueño tan raro ¿Qué cojones era eso que me hablaba?

-Issei-san hay problemas buchou nos pide que vayamos de inmediato al club

-ok

….

En otro lugar

´´Mi pequeño pronto me conoceras y también sabras de tu gran carga ojala esto no hubiese ocurrido pero nunca dejare que te hagan daño``

…..

-Buchou…¿Qué ocurre y quien es la mujer que te acompaña?

-Ella es Grayfia y es la reina de mi hermano.

-Gusto en conocerla.

-El gusto es mio(respondio la peliplatino con una sonrrisa un tanto extraña)aunque no es por algo bueno.

-Ein.

-Ya esta aquí.

Aparece entonces una marca en el suelo y de la nada surgen 15 chicas muy monas y un tio que parece un play boy.

-Aquí estas Rias ya es hora de que vengas conmigo ya que hay que preparar nuestra boda.

-Y ya te dije que me niego ni me gusta ni me caes bien ti te tolero asique vete a freir esparragos.

-No es por nada amor pero tu familia y la mia hicieron este compromiso asique solo he venido a por lo que es mio.

-Deja a bouchou en paz.

Iba a golpearlo cuando recibi multiples impactos. Entonces grayfia-sama dijo:

-Si quieren solucionar esto tengan un raiting game para ver que sucede.

-De acuerdo aunque como profesional e immortal que soy se que ganare jajajajajaja.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no volvere a perder nunca mas.

…..

Para poder ser mas fuertes nos fuimos todos a entrenar en especial yo ya que era novato y gracías a cada uno de mis compañeros me fortaleci bastante.

Con Koneko-chan me hice mas fuerte fisicamente y ademas aprendi combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

De Kiba aprande reflejos y a moverme y pensar con rapidez.

De Akeno-oneesama aprendi a controlar mi magia y con ella consegui el dragon-shoot.

Y de Bouchou aprendi a usar mi poder demoniaco o poder de mi imaginación lasciva para realizar ataques.

También vi durante el entrenamiento la diferencía entre mi ama y el capullo y decidi darlo todo.

**DIA DEL RAITING GAME**

-pffff hay que terminar esto temprano e ir a la cena ehhh.

-Bien chicos eaqui tengo la información del equipo de Raiser:

1ºYubelluna es la reina explosión.

2ºRavel alfil

3ºMihae alfil

4ºCaramine caballero

5ºChiris caballero

6ºShui torre

7ºIzabella torre

8ºMira,Kira,Meru,Shuria,Marion,Villent,Ni y li peones.

-Son bastantes la verdad no bouchou.

-Mmmm Issei ven aquí .

-¿Para?

-Voy a romper los sellos de las 8 piezas de peon que use en ti.

-jajajajajaaj eso suena muy interesante.

Entonces Rias saco un mapa de la zona la cual era el instituto kuoh.

-Primero mandaremos a Kiba a patrullar por esta zona y tu Akeno pondras trampas que las hagan llegar donde estara kiba y el las abatira. Luego Issei y Koneko se encargaran de las que esten en el gimnasio,una vez que Kiba haya cumplido iras a por los peones restantes.

-Ok bouchou.

-Akeno conforme aparezca su reina librate de ella cueste lo que cueste.

-Oh si Rias mmmm.

(oh mierda Akeno-oneesama esta sacando su lado sadico de aquí no se salva nadie joder)

…..….

Pero el resultado final no fue como esperabamos cierto es que acabamos con muchas de sus piezas pero la reina de Raiser uso lagrimas del Fenix y acabo con Akeno,Koneko y Kiba y para evitar que yo muriese de una paliza Rias se rindio.

…

-No pude hacer nada soy debil joder porque si tengo un longuinus soy tan debil.

[Oye chico ]

-Tu tu eres el dragon emperador rojo Draig ¿no?

[Aja y tengo algo que decirte]

-….Te escucho

[Si me das tu brazo derecho te dare tu verdader poder]

-¿Solo eso?

[Solo eso]

-Acepto.

….

MIENTRAS OBSERVANDO A Issei

´´Draig espero que estemos haciendo bien``

[tu sabes que por ser quien es estara en peligro mejor que empiece a despertar de una vez su verdadero poder]

´´Puede pero como su verdadera madre habría preferido que nunca oucrriese esto``

[No te preocupes aunque lo cierto es que despues de esto se tenga que separar de esa chica]

´´Eso le dolera``

[Joder Naga mas que una diosa dragon pareces humana. Sabes que lo separan de ella pero para evitar que ella se vuelva dependiente de el y también el grupo de ella]

´´Ya lo se pero como madre me preocupo. Asique he reunido para el un grupo de piezas``

[jajajaja Pobres demonios no saben la que les va a caer encima]

….

-Bienvenidos a mi boda señoras y señores como deberan saber hoy es un dia historico ya que estas dos casas se uniran de for….

BOOOM

-QUIEN INTERRUMPE MI BODA

-Yo¿ hay algun problema?

Y entre la nube de polvo apareci

-jajajaja Hola gusano

-Hola pavo preparado ¿para el dia de acción de gracias?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oido he venido a darte una paliza y llevarme a buchou para que nunca mas llore.

-jajajajajajaja Nunca podras conmigo ademas el otro dia demostraste que el boosted gear es defectuoso.

-mmm Entonces no te importara pelear conmigo. Si Gano ella vuelve y si pierdo renuncio a mi vida como demonio.

¡!

-jajajajaja Acepto encantado.

**TERRENO DE COMBATE**

**-**Empezamos cuando quieras plebeyo te dejo atacar primero jajajajaja.

-mmmm Draig cuando quieras

[**BALANCE BREAKER][WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!

-Y ahora sino te importa desaparece de mi vista

¡EXPLOSION!

-¡Dragon Shot!x10

¡BOOM!

…..

-No es posible de un solo golpe lo ha vencido ¿como coño lo ha hecho?

-¿Quien es ese chico?

-Ese poder va mas lejos del Sekyuuritei

Todos exclamaban cosas sin sentido para mi porque yo solo queria ver la sonrrisa de Rias y cuando la vi no se que paso no pude evitar abrazarla.

-¿Issei?

-Lo lamento no quería molestar ni incordiar ni dejarte en evidencía

-Y no lo has hecho mi querido Ise

(joder esta guapisima y que me esta pasando apenas me puedo controlar)

-Bueno Rias te has salvado del compromiso

-Onii-sama ¿en serio?

-Si pero me temo que este joven ya no sera tu peón.

-¡!¿Por que?

-Demasiado poder mi querida hermanita asique….si los otros maous estan de acuerdo querría que se lo considerara como demonio clase alta y se le entreguen sus piezas demoniacas.

-Nosotros la casa del GRAN REY NOS NEGAMOS

-NOSOTROS LOS ARCHIDUQUES TAMBIÉN sería un insulto comparar a un plebeyo con nosotros.

-Oh en serio entonces el se quedara bajo el mando de mi hermana y me da a mi que no tardara nada en aplastaros a todos

¡!

-Lo hemos reconsiderado todos los presentes

-Aja ya decía yo

-Pero hermano…

-Rias-sama dejalo es mejor asi

-Ise ¿por que dices eso?

-Es mejor asi mi princesa aunque eso no significa que me vayais a perder de vista jajajajaja volvere lo antes de irme me gustaria hacer una cosa.

Me aproxime a ella y le di un beso para que supiese lo importante que es para mi.Y asi me despedi de ella.

…

**Mundo humano**

[compañero veo que lo has comprendido sin que te diga nada]

-Era de suponer

[Ohhh entonces sabras todo¿no?]

-¿Qué quieres decir?

´´quiere decir que no solo eres su portador sino que como hijo mio eres mucho mas poderoso y temible que la mayoría de los seres``

Cuando me di la vuelta vi una hermosa muer de pelo castaño y joven me miraba sonrriente y triste pero podía notar su fuerza

-¿Quién eres tu?

´´Soy tu madre la DIOSA DRAGON DE LA CREACION Y LA VIDA:NAGA``

-…Y esa gente con la que he vivido ¿quienes son entonces?

´´Son tus padres adoptivos``

-Pfffffffffffffffffff vaya lio tengo ahora mismo el coco. Entonces me vas a enseñar

´´¿Enseñar a que?``

-A dominar toda mi fuerza no solo el poder de Draig sino tu poder

´´No estoy aquí porque me apetecía burlarme de ti no te jode pos claro soy tu madre. Ademas te dare varios regalos``

-¿regalos?

´´Tu equipo y por supuesto tu herencía al completo. Dime ¿aceptas?``

-Coño tu y Draig os pareceis no hace falta ni preguntar ya que he tomado un camino lo voy a seguir.

´´jajajaja Si eres MI HIJO``

[Pobre Blanco]

´´Ademas no te preocupes por esa chica a ella le ira muy bien y se hara tan fuerte como tu``

-Eso me da miedo


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2:ENTRENAMIENTO Y MIS NUEVAS "COMPAÑERAS"**

**PRIMERA PARTE: MI PODER Y ELLAS**

**INFRAMUNDO TERRITORIO GREMORY**

-¿Asi que este sera mi hogar de a partir de ahora eh?

´´¿Tienes algún problema con vivir aquí hijito?``

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda y no porque me llamara hijo sino por el tono y el aura asesina.

[jajajajajaja Compañero eres un gallina…auch ]

´´¿decías algo Draig-kun?``

[¿Yo? Que tiene que hacerte caso eso es lo que decía a mi compañero]

´´Ahhhh ya decía Yo``

-jajajajajajaja creía que los dioses dragon eran unos tranquilos y pasotas pero tu mama no lo eres para nada

´´Si bueno eso es porque soy muy jovén``

-MMM bueno aunque es interesante esta conversación quiero saber mas de mi y por supuesto de esas chicas de las que me hablaste.

´´Ok lo primero que tienes que saber es que solo he hecho una lista con las chicas que mas encajarían con tu poder pero ya es cosa tuya a quien eliges y de ellas si ellas quieren``

-Con lo guapo que soy no se negaran fijo jajajaja

´´En cuanto a lo que respecta a ti se podría decir resumido que eres un Dragon Celestial Demoniaco Emperador con poderes divinos de origén de la vida``

-¿Origén de la vida?

´´Es magía que se basa en energía no tiene atributos ni debilidades puede servir como ataque o defensa,para curar o debilitar o para mejorar tus condiciones fisicas``

-LA OSTIA

´´JAJAJAJAJA ademas te enseñare a pelear con tus armas heredadas y a manejar mejor el poder de Draig``

-¿Armas heredadas?

´´jajajajaja Ya lo veras cuando tengas tu equipo listo emepzaremos el entrenamiento tanto fisico,como tecnico como de nivel magico``

[jajajajajajaja compañero te espera el infierno aunque despues de el seras posiblemente uno de los seres mas poderosos que existan y eso sin utilizar todo mi poder solo con un balance braker normal]

-…No te decepcionare madre y a ti tampoco Draig. Pero¿ puedo ver la lista de personas madre?

´´Faltaría mas hijo``

REINAS

Tharja Malefique

Magia negra, elemntal y hechizos demoniacos

Alpha Stigma

Ana Craidus

Magia nordica

Aversa

Magia negra

ALFILES

Noire Iren

magia elemental,de luz y magia curativa

Morgana Iren

Magia de estados aumentados,gravitatoria y espacio temporal

Maribelle

Magia curativa

TORRES

Flavia Ferrus

Espadas y Esudos Magicos de atributo fuego

Zelcher Draconarius

Hachas y escudos magicos de atributo viento

Rouche

Espadachina

CABALLEROS

Cordelia Scarlt

Lanzas Magicas

Llamada de lanzas

Lucina Dranelt

Dos Espadas

Marca venerable

Adreis

Hoja elemental

PEONES

Nowie

Kyubi

Magia ignea Youkai

Erika

Esgrimaga

Zerian Craiden

Mercenaria/Especialista de lucha

Disminución de peso

Kjelle

Lancera

Perforación de lanza y Fortaleza

Olivien sakure

Espadachina

Uso del poder demoniaco en espadas

Rainer

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Hattori Suna

Habilidades Ninja

Senjutsu

-….Joder ¿cuando empiezo a reclutar?

´´jajajaja ¿Sabes a quien quieres de cada grupo?``

-Si

**ALDEA MÁGICA DEL DESIERTO**

-¿No hay nadie que me pueda derrotar o que? Si es así la vida va a ser muy aburrida.

-¿Y que pasa si yo te gano?

-¡!¿De donde sales?¿quien eres y que quieres?

-Mucha pregunta seguida:

1ºSoy Issei Hyodo,soy un demonio,actual sekyuuritei y lo quiero todo de ti tanto tu poder como a ti si me aceptas

2ºY vengo del inframundo que por cierto se vive mejor alli que aquí

-…¿por quieres que vaya?

-Porque estas buenisima y porque se que no eres culpable de tu delito se que aquellos magos hacían experimentos que tu no apruebas y como su lider los castigaste cayendo en la trampa de tu segundo al mando y viendote obligada a ser una nomada.

-Si ire.

-¿No quieres pelear primero?

-Solo un idiota pelearía cuando sabe que no puede ganar puede que sea buena también en cuerpo a cuerpo pero tu eres demasiado.

-Mmmmmm bienvenida a bordo

-Eso si si veo una oportunidad me aprovechare y te derrotare

-..ajajajajajajajaja acepto igualmente.

-Eres idiota ¿no?

-Puede pero por cada vez que falles de las que lo intentes me tendras que dar un beso.

-…..Pervertido

-jajaja Lo se y estas muy mona sonrrojoda

-¡!baka.

**ORFANATO EN INGLATERRA PARA MAGOS**

-Sister Morgana ¿tu crees que alguien nos adoptara y podremos abandonar este lugar?

-Si Noire solo hay que esperar

-Nunca ocurrira eso mocosas aunque alguna persona se interesase por vosotras yo no os dejaría marchar no hasta que os exprima y sepa como usar vuestra magia.

-TSK pues entonces que tal si discutes conmigo ahora ya que vengo a por esas pequeñas

-¿Y tu eres?

-Aparte de un demonio no dire nada mas asique dejame llevar a esas niñas a un lugar seguro o atente a las consecuencías

-jajajajaja Primero soy un archimago mocoso,segundo estas niñas tienen ya 17 años y pronto solo estaran a mi cargo y tercer-uaj

-Te lo adverti. Bueno niñas ¿venis conmigo?

-¿Quién es usted?

-La ostia sabeís hablar a la vez eso si que es una pasada

-G..gracias señor.

-Soy Issei y vengo a pediros que os unais a mi aunque para ello os convirtiriais en demonios¿aceptais?

-¿Nos deja elegir?

-Claro aunque si aceptais no prometo que siga siendo democratico ehhhh

-Esta bien iremos. Yo soy Noire Iren

-Y yo soy Morgana Iren

-jajajajajajaja no hace falta sentir vergüenza son unos nombres muy bonitos.

-G..Gra…Gracias Issei-sama

**ALDEA MERCENARIA IGNUS**

-¡Tienes que conentrarte mas! Recuerda esto siempre las armas magicas como las que usas ahora seían burdo metal si no te concentras lo suficiente asique deja de distrarte y ponte a trabajar.

-Si sensei.

-Escucha Flavia soy asi de dura porque veo tu potencial.

-Si sensei.

-Y tu Severian deja de holgazanear puede que tengas un sacred gear que te permite reducir el peso de todo aquello que tocas pero sino te entrenas perderas esa fuerza,reflejos y habilidades que tanto atesorabas antes.

-Tsk si sensei.

-jajajajaja Sensei no debería ser tan dura.

-¿y usted es?

-mmmmm Issei Hyodo

-Un demonio ok y ¿para que viene a este lugar?

-Me gustaría que esas dos señoritas se uniesen a mi familia

-´´Familia`` no sería mejor decir lacayos,siervos,esclavos,etc.

-No ningún ser vivo merece ser maltratado puede que las manosee un poco pero nada mas jajajajaja.

-…..Si despues de decir eso ellas aceptan podran ir aunque le advierto que les falta muchisimo entrenamiento.

-Eso para mi es irrelevante ningún ser es perfecto si fallan en algo lo corregiremos juntos despues de todo eso es lo que hacen las familias ¿no?.

-Yo Flavia Ferrus acepto ir con usted.

-No me digas usted llamame simplemente Issei o mi amo y señor jajajajajaja.

-Yo también ire pero si intentas poner una mano sobre mi no me hagas responsble.

-¿Podrías decir al menos tu nombre?

-Me llamo Zerian Craiden.

-Una señorita con hierro en la sangre y otra con mucho orgullo que interesante

[compañero te lo vuelvo a recordar la gente que viene aquí es para aprender a combatir al estilo puro y duro sera mejor que no les hagas nada ya que aunque eres fuerte puede que una patada en cierto lugar no te agrade]

-Solo duele de pensarlo. Draig eres un cabrón al que no le importa hacerme sufrir con cosas horribles.

**Cadenas Montañosas Aldea Dragon**

-La ostia ¿es que hay gente que nos adora?

[¿Acaso lo dudabas jovenzuelo?]

-Oye¿ por qué mi madre no viene con nosotros?

[jajajajaja Pronto lo veras no se si te va a gustar a ti y a ellas pero fijo que vais a alucinar]

-MMM te tomo la palabra

[Parece que nos esperan]

-Buenas soy Issei Hyodo y ven-

-Se a que viene soy Minerva Lider de esta aldea

-mmmm si no es molestia ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

-Muy facil llego a mis oidos que un jovén estaba reclutando a chicas y supuse que vendrías y en cuanto he notado una presencía vine a ver.

-Esto vera ya se que no es muy educado pero vengo a por Zelcher Draconarius

-jajajajajaja Supuse que ella sería la elegida te esta esperando.

-Muchas gracias.

[Es una trampa o algo así]

-Lo se sera divertido

-No es ninguna trampa señor

-..Joder que educada entonces ¿vendras conmigo?

-Si pero quiero una ayuda a cambio.

-De que se trata

-Quiero que me ayudes a hacer un pacto con la gran dragona del vendaval Tempesta.

-Joder es algo complicado perso supongo que se puede conseguir siempre y cuando tu demuestres valerlo.

-Muchas gracias.

-jajajaja No me las des todavia no hemos hecho nada

-ohhhh ¿y en que estaba pensando esactamente señor Hyodo?

(OMG esta tia sera amable y lo que sea pero parce un pelin pervertida y sadica)

-Por cierto señor

-¿Si? Y no me digas señor, ni usted ni nada parecido la leche solo dime Issei.

-Solo quería comunicarle que aunque parezco dulce y cariñosa soy muy traviesa y pervertida.

-….(ME MUERO)

[jajajajajajajaja y no has visto nada chaval]

**ACADEMIA AKAENIA **

-Fiu ¿ qué lugar es este?

[Este lugar es un centro en el cual viven algunos de los hijos de demonios o hijos de angeles caidos que son mitad humanos mitad su otra parte o un lugar donde viven algunos de los supervivientes de las casas perdidas]

-¿Casas perdidas?

[Son linajes demoniacos casi extinguidos y que ademas debido a ciertos grupos han perdido mucho poder y se ven obligados a irse del inframundo. Una persona que se beneficio por ejemplo es el actual cabeza de la familia Bael, algunos archiduques y los miembros mas ambiciosos y depravados del consejo demoniaco]

-Impresionante sabes mucho.

-[jajajajajajajajaja mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo]

-Bueno tendre que preguntar. Disculpe señora.

-Joven no recuerdo que este en esta academia inscrito asique ¿Quién es? ¿Y que busca?

-Bueno señora soy Issei Hyodo y busco a Cordelia Scarlt, Lucina Dranelt, Kjelle, Olivien sakure y Hattori Suna.

-¿Y por que iba a decirle donde estan?

-Pfffffffffffff haber¿ que quiere?

-Un niño no sería capaz de nada

-Señora ¿de que rango es?

-Soy un demonio mestizo de clase media y tu lo seras por tu apariencia de clase baja.

-Señora soy Sekyuuritei asique creo que estoy muy por encima. Asique deje de comportarse como una petulante y digame donde están.

Despues de pasar de varios colores de piel la señora muy indignada pero también asustada me dijo donde estaban mis nuevas victimas muajajajaajja.

-Es…Esto se encuentran en el area de adiestramiento superior y estan siendo reprendidas por agredir al hijo del director del centro y sus amigos.

-jajajajajajajajaja

….

-Bien creo que con que sufrais una humillación sera suficiente asique ya se ¿Por qué no os convertis en las esclabas de mi hijo para pagarle por lo que habeis hecho?

-NUNCA ANTES MUERTA

(La leche han hablado a la vez bueno sera mejor que intervenga)

-Ejem lo lamento mucho pero eso no podra ser señor

-¿Y tu quien eres criajo?

-mmmmmmmmm Soy el que le va a pater el culo como no se calle estas señoritas deben elegir a quien sirven y usted no podra obligarlas.

-ohhh Ya veo has venido a por ellas ¿no?

-Si pero eso es elección suya y no las voy a obligar pero si usted actua asi les dare a todos los capullos de aquí una paliza que hara que tiemblen con el nombre del sekyuuritei.

¡!

-Ya nos veremos mocoso.

-Bien con una cucaracha fuera de aquí creo que me presentare. Soy Issei Hyodo y me gustaría que os unierais a mi. Y si os preguntais porque es muy sencillo: teneis potencial,habilidades increibles y porque por encima de todo quiero sacaros de aquí y llevaros a un lugar donde no os consideren objetos sino personas.

Despues de un ratito de pensar (nose porque se lo piensan tanto es un si o un no no hay que profundizar)se empezaron a presentar.

-Yo Lucina Dranelt me unire a ti soy de una antigua casa demoniaca especializada en el hielo. Ademas poseo ´´La Marca Venerable``un sacred gear que me mejora fisicamente y prmite que use touki.

-Yo Kjelle tambien ire contigo soy una mestiza angel caido puedo usar lanzas elementales y ademas poseo un sacred gear que anula tecnicas defensivas.

-Yo Cordelia Scarlt tambien ire contigo soy también mestiza de angel caido puedo usar ataques de lanzas de luz y soy buena peleando con lanzas,ademas poseo un sacred gear que me permite generar lanzas continuamente.

-Yo Olivien sakure soy una demonio errante especializada en combate con espada y la razon por la que estoy aquí es porque puedo usar las tecnicas de las mil espadas de cerezo de mi clan extinguido .

-Y yo Hattori Suna soy también una demonio errante con habilidades ninja,un sacred gear tipo explosivo y que uedo usar senjutsu.

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF pedazo presentación estoy agotado ¿a alguien le apetece comer? Se de un buen lugar.

¡!

-Vereis no es que no me haya gustado la presentación es que a mi me valia con un si o un no. No sois objetos que necesiteis de una descripción para valoraros y esas cosas sois bueno personas no pero si que sois seres vivos y ningún ser vivo debería ser clasificado. Asique vamos a ir a comer a un restaurante y nos olvidamos de casi todo menos de los nombres ¿ha quedado claro?

-SI SEÑOR

-…..Me temo que no se os mete el la cabeza muy bien ehhhh no es necesario tanta palabra engalanada con un simple si Issei hubiera valido joder.

**HOKAIDO JAPON**

-¿Por qué querra vivir aquí alguien? Vale es muy bonito y nadie viene a molestar demasiado.

[quizas porque quiere estar sola]

-mmmmmmmm Entendido pero ahora mismo esta observandonos.

[ya se nota pero es ella la que tiene que dar el primer paso asique te toca esperar compañero]

Horas mas tarde

-¿Por qué no te has ido?

-¡!(dios mio otra chica tan guapa me pregunto donde habra estado toda mi vida)Bueno no me he ido porque quería conocerte y ofrecerte que te unises a mi

-jajajajaja No es por ofender pero ¿por que me uniria a alguien mas debil que yo?

-¿Por qué soy muy guapo?

-¡!

-Ahora fuera de coñas te lo pido porque se lo que es tener que separarte de la gente que quieres porque tienes mucho poder yquiero ayudarte si tu quieres.

-….Nadie puede ayudarme

-Si yo puedo dame una oportunidad y te lo demostrare

-Acepto pero si me fallas nose si podre soportarlo

-Tranqui si uno de los dos se cae el otro lo ayudara a ponerse en pie asique ni te alarmes ni te preocupes.

-Gracias…me llamo Nowi y soy una youkai de Kyubi.

-Un placer yo me llamo Issei Hyodo soy el sekyuuritei y desde hoy sere lo que tu quieras que sea

-¿lo que yo quiera?

-jajaja Te has sonrrojado eso quiere decir que eres muy pervertida ehhhh.

…

**TERRITORIO GREMORY AREA BOSQUE DEL NORTE**

-Bien chicas esta sera vuestra casa de apartir de ahora espero que os porteis bien porque sino me veo con una sera mejor que escojais vuestra habitaciones y una vez hecho nos reuniremos en el salón ¿ok?

-Si Issei-sama

-…..Una cosa ya os la he dicho a cada una y esperaba que lo captaseís no sy Issei-sama soy Issei-kun,o con san o como queraís incluso si quereís no necesitaís ponerme nada y llamarme solo Issei ¿ha quedado claro?

-Se que lo que voy a decir lo digo por todas¿por qué no quieres eso?

-Porque nunca hay nadie encima por encima de otro si es una reunión o trabajo si es comprensible pero nosotros somos una familia y no quiero eso ¿vale?

-Si(todas al mismo tiempo espero que no sean todas ellas de hacer las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo).


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 2: ENTRENAMIENTO Y MIS NUEVAS ´´COMPAÑERAS``**

**SEGUNDA PARTE: PRESENTACIÓN, MI MADRE, UN HAREM Y UN ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL.**

-Muy bien ya estamos todos reunidos.

Había un ambiente muy raro como si todas ellas quisieran matarse entre si o ponerse a pelear.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que os presentéis para así que cada una os conozcáis ¿no?

-…

-Está bien empezare yo

Eso lo dijo Tharja una chica morena de complexión delgada, ella tenía el pelo de color oscuro con rallas rojas y doradas, el pelo lo tenía liso, no era demasiado largo por el flequillo y los lados pero si tenía una cola de caballo. Su piel es blanca como la nieve. Además estaba bien dotada jejejejejeje.

-Soy Tharja Malefique y provengo de una familia de una archimagos oscuros por lo que dómino magia negra, elemental y demoniaca. Además poseo el sacred Gear Alpha Stigma el cual me permite analizar cualquier ataque, a cualquier rival y encontrar sus puntos débiles. Y si es una magia me permite copiarla. También soy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque necesito mas entrenamiento. Por cierto yo soy la reina.

-Ahora voy yo junto con mi hermana

-Si eso

Las que siguieron eran las hermanas que encontré en el orfanato y se llamaban Morgana y Noire iren. Morgana era de complexión normal ni delgada ni rellena tiene el pelo corto y de color rubio rojizo al igual que su hermana aunque ella lo lleva muy suelto y la hermana lo llevaba liso y largo. Noire tiene el cuerpo un poco más fibroso. Aunque ambas tienen sus pechos semidesarrollados debido a su juventud. Además ambas eran de piel blanca.

-Yo soy Morgana Iren soy especialista en magia de estados aumentados, gravedad y espacio temporal se me puede considerar un tipo apoyo y técnico. Yo no sé de donde provengo he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en un orfanato y me gustaría mucho que nos llevásemos bien. Soy un alfil.

-Y yo soy Noire Iren yo estoy especializada en magia de luz, elemental y de curación asique yo sería de apoyo y ataque. Y tengo la misma vida que mi hermana pero yo quiero algo mas quiero ayudar a Issei-sama ya que si no fuera por el tanto mi hermana como yo no tendríamos futuro. Y yo soy el otro alfil.

-Bien creo que me toca ¿no?

A continuación vino Flavia la mujer de hierro pero apasionada. Que decir más que ella es rubia con rizos, morena de piel, debido de donde venía el pelo lo llevaba cogido recogido con una diadema para que no le obstruyera la visión. Tenía a complexión atlética pero aun así parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. Y como era de esperar tiene un buen pecho desarrollado.

-Soy Flavia Ferrus y soy una especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espada mágica imbuida en poder de fuego, para evitar golpes de contraataque por parte de un tipo técnico también estoy especializada en usar lo que serían escudos elementales de fuego que se generan gracias a esta especie de pulsera que llevo con lo que cualquier ataque que recibo podría ser incinerado para evitar que yo reciba daños. He estado entrenando la mayor parte de mi vida en la aldea mercenaria ignus y lo único que se de mis padres es que usan su poder para intentar destruir a los demonios. Soy una torre

(Después de que se presenten las invito a un helado porque a este ritmo con historias tan tristes creo que me deprimo)

[compañero no te preocupes recuerda siempre estoy somos lo que somos por todas nuestras experiencias si ves que alguien importante se desvía del camino y va por uno muy negro solo tienes que ayudarlo a encontrar el camino de vuelta]

(…gracias Draig)

-Bueno creo que voy yo por favor prestarme atención.

Ahora habla nuestra ´´dulce`` Zelcher. Alta con pelo largo y rojo tiene la piel un poco morena, de complexión atlética con un mecho de pelo rojo cayéndole por la frente, con apariencia despreocupada. Por cierto con una delantera para MORIRSE LA LECHE.

-Bueno yo uso hachas pero que utilizan la magia de viento de esa forma puedo desviar ataque incluso cuando ataco, o simplemente atacar a corta y media distancia con mucha profundidad, pero como defensa igualmente uso un escudo que genera viento para así tener una ultima línea de defensa. Sé que Flavia y yo nos parecemos pero ella sería más centrada en el ataque y yo en la defensa. Provengo de las cadenas montañosas de la aldea dragón y mi madre es la líder.

-¡QUEQUE! TU MADRE NO ME DIJO ESO SOLO SE PRESENTO COMO LA LIDER.

-A es normal es que creyó que si te lo decía darías marchas atrás. Ha y yo soy su otra torre y se me olvido decir que este broche que tengo me permite convocar la armadura de la dragona tempesata aunque aún tengo que mejorar mucho.

[Jajajajaja ¿O bien la madre quería deshacerse de su hija o quería que alcanzara una posición importante?]

-…Bueno prosigamos (esta se la guardo a esa pelirroja)

-Bien sigo yo.

Ahora le toca a Cordelia Scarlt. Esta semi ángel caído me recuerda un poco a Reinare por su pelo aunque tiene un aspecto más dulce además de que tiene mechones verdes que se mezclan con su pelo negro, estatura media con un cuerpo de deportista sin exceder en masa muscular. De delantera media pero con un buen par de piernas.

-Soy Cordelia Scarlt y soy una semi ángel caído soy muy buena peleando con lanzas y al igual que cualquier ángel caído puedo convocar lanzas de luz explosivas, mi sacred gear me permite crear lanzas con las que atacar con distintos atributos. Además gracias a Issei puedo guardar algunas lanzas míticas legendarias en un espacio dimensional y solo responden a mi llamada. Soy huérfana y provengo de la academia Akaenia. Soy un caballero.

-Bien y ahora mi turno de debutar.

Esta es Lucina Dranelt y es una demonio de un clan extinguido. Es de altura media pero con un cuerpo ejercitado y de modelo, con pelo azul verdoso liso y largo. Es muy amable y se nota que ha sufrido. Delante semiplana pero aceptable.

-Soy Lucina Dranelt y soy una de las pocas supervivientes de un clan extinguido soy semidemonio dado que soy mitad humana, estoy especializada en usar conjuros de hielo aunque prefiero combate con dos espadas con atributos de hielo, poseo el sacred gear la marca de la venerable que me otorga cuando lo activo en mis ojos una mayor condición fisca, sin contar con que me vuelve inmune a cualquier ataque santo. Provengo de la academia akaenia. Soy su otra caballero.

-¿Y la siguiente es?

-Sigo yo

Esa es Nowi es joven casi una loli pero eso no significa que no sea atractiva, ya que ella desde que la encontré ahora sonríe mas, con un pelo color verde brillante y un cuerpo liviano aunque debido a su juventud pude que no muy resistente. Pechos en proceso de desarrollo.

-Me llamo Nowi y soy una youkai Kyubi como youkai aunque parezca débil soy muchísimo más fuerte me falta aun así mucho para controlar todo mi poder asique por favor ayudadme a conseguirlo, además soy capaz de usar el fuego de kyubi el cual es capaz de destruir una montaña entera y lo puedo usar en ambas formas. Soy huérfana y espero pode cuidar de vosotras y de Issei-sempai ya que sois mi familia ahora. Además soy una de sus peones.

(Snif Me siento muy querido)

-La siguiente soy yo.

Y aquí viene Zerian Craiden una chica de pelo negro azabache corto pero a lo pelo pincho, con una mirada severa y lengua afilada. Su físico es impresionante ya que pese a ser una luchadora parece una modelo aunque sin estar en los huesos. Y se nota que sus pechos se van desarrollando.

-Soy Zerian Craiden y estoy especializada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también al uso de armas como el Bō, el Hanbō, el Jō, la kusarigama, el sansetsukon y el tonfa. También poseo un sacred gear que me permite controlar el peso de lo que toco o bien aumentadolo o disminuyendolo. Al igual que Flavia me he entrenado toda la vida pero soy muy pasota solo entreno cuando me motivan y la razón que me daban no era suficiente pero Issei me ofreció algo por lo que luchar asique me entrenare el tiempo que haga falta para demostrar mi valía y proteger a mi nueva familia. Por cierto soy una peón.

-Una cosa ¿sabéis que con todas las cosas que estáis diciendo me llegáis al corazón no? Pero si pensáis que eso evitara que os manosee ir olvidándoos mujajajajajaja.

-Bueno después de esa breve interrupción creo que me toca a mí.

Mi linda y seria Kjelle. Ella se parece mucho a Sona Sitri aunque no tiene ni pizca de magia, aunque tiene mejor delantera.

-Soy Kjelle y soy una mestizo de ángel caído. Peleo con lanzas de energía pero si va a ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo creó una lanza más dura que el diamante y tan ligera como el titanio. También poseo un sacred gear que anula cualquier defensa. Soy huérfana y me crie con un entrenamiento intensivo en la academia Akaenia .Lo daré todo por Issei por sacarme de ese infierno y permitirme vivir en libertad. Soy una peón.

-Sigues viviendo en el infierno tontita

-Eso es relativo porque para mí tú eres el cielo.

(Soy yo o de repente siento un aire muy maligno)

[Compañero prepárate para una posible huida]

-Bueno yo sigo ehhh no os olvidéis de mi.

Esa es mi pelirrosa Olivien Sakure, tiene un rostro angelical y el cuerpo de una bailarina de la danza del vientre su pelo es largo pero rizado recogido en una cola de caballo. Delantera aceptable.

-Soy Olivien Sakure y soy mestiza de demonio y humana. Puedo usar mi poder demoniaco para crear espadas pero prefiero usarlo como si fueran pétalos de cerezo que corten tanto como una espada muy afilada y en caso de necesidad pelearía con una Nodachi. He sido adiestrada en la academia Akaenia pero pienso que este si será mi hogar. Hare lo que sea por la felicidad de Isse –sama. Soy una peón.

(¿¡Donde hay una salida de emergencia cuando se necesita joder!?)

[Que poco vas a durar como mi portador jajajajajaja]

(Acallar aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hará contigo mi madre si me pasa algo?)

[…..Sabes que puedes ir acercándote a la salida ¿No?]

(Jajajajajajaja)

-Bueno me presento

Hay llego mi linda chica Hattori Suna. Su pelo es corto pero con un tono azulado oscuro lo tiene liso pero también un poco a lo pelo pincho. Aunque es la más baja se nota Que tiene un gran cuerpo debido a su entrenamiento. Pechos talla mediana.

-Soy Hattori Suna y también soy mestiza de demonio pero con un youkai. Tengo habilidades ninja y uso muy bien el senjutsu por parte de mi familia demoniaca por lo que uso sais, kunais, shuriken y aunque sea raro una nodachi. Por mi parte youkai soy una berseker asique podría decirse que soy muy fuerte y dura de golpear. De a partir de ahora este será mi hogar y hare de Ise mi marido. Soy una peón.

(Un pasito pa atrás seguido de otro más hasta llegar a la puerta pa salir pitando)

[Olvídate de la sutileza y corre forest corre]

Ni que decir la que se monto.

…

-Bueno después de esa pedazo batalla campal para decidir quien será mi mujer, esclava sexual o lo que sea creo que tenéis que conocer a alguien.

¿?

´´Mis disculpas por no haber venido antes``

-¡!

(Seguro que se preguntan de dónde ha salido y como puede tener tanta fuerza)

´´Antes de nada quiero que sepáis que vais a saber un gran secreto de la vida asique quiero que me juréis que nadie lo sabrá``

-Yo como la Reina acepto

-Yo soy su alfil asique también acepto

-Hai yo también acepto

-Todo por mi futuro marido ya que soy su torre ardiente

-Ohhh ya empezamos con secretos que bien esto me estimula y yo soy su torre del viento

-Como caballero que soy acepto pero solo porque le debe mucho

-Okk como su otra caballero también acepto aunque más que nada porque él me saco del infierno

-Yo su principal peón acepto para que nunca me deje sola

-Soy su peon, apenas tengo magia y aun así el me acepto asique con gusto lo guardare

-Yo como su bailarina exótica y amante pues claro que lo juro

-Yo acepto también por el

´´Bien...soy la diosa dragon Naga diosa de la vida y la creación y el es mi hijo``

-….¡QUEQUE!

-Au me quede sordo.

´´Lo que oís y ahora venid conmigo``

-Un momento…eso quiere decir ¿que él es un dios?

´´No mi hijo no es un dios aunque tiene mi poder, pero eso es bueno para vosotras así no estará muy solicitado y lo mejor es que como hijo mío tiene acceso a inmensas riquezas las cuales como buen chico me ha dejado invertir a mi gusto jajajajajaja``

-Oye eso no me lo dijiste

´´Obviamente sino fijo que gastarías mucho ¿no?``

-mmmm Joder mama que mala impresión tienes de mi ¿no?

´´jajajajajaja No te preocupes tu también tendrás un sueldo mensual``

-….Algo me dice que mejor no pregunte

´´Buen chico``

[Si el blanco se entera va a reírse de nosotros]

….

Llegamos a una sala donde había una especie de círculo mágico para cada uno de nosotros.

´´Estos círculos os llevaran a cada uno a una dimensión artificial en la cual entrenareis todos vuestros puntos tanto fuertes como débiles durante tres meses aunque será muy a lo extremo``

(….Mi madre nos quiere matar)

[Jajajajajajajajaja te lo advertí]

´´Y tu hijo mío para entrenar cada aspecto de tu poder tanto mío como el poder de Draig te las veras en una situación distinta. El primer mes entrenaras tu físico por medio de múltiples batallas consecutivas, para el entrenamiento técnico te he conseguido por así decirlo un maestro y para controlar mi poder yo te enseñare el último mes``

-Madre creo que nos vas a matar

´´Ohhh en serio no lo sabía yo pensaba más bien que erais muy prometedores y no una panda de blandengues``

[jajajajajajaja]

-Ok chicas a entrenar nos veremos en tres meses sed buenas y sobrevivir.

-Hai Issei-sama.

**LA PRUEBA DE THARJA**

-….Esta se parece a una dimensión artificial mas.

-Si y no señorita.

-¡!¿Quien eres y porque estas aquí?

-Mi señora me pido que la entrenase ella dice que usted es muy prometedora.

-¿Qué informe tienes sobre mi?

-Tienes el nivel de un archimago oscuro es decir puedes usar conjuros de agua ,hielo ,fuego ,viento ,rayo ,la magia oscura como shadow impacto, pesadilla negra, Gleipnir, nosferatu, flux, goecia, y la magia demoniaca aunque apenas puedes usar el Necrohalito asique mi deber es enseñarte a usar las más poderosas fuerzas de cada cosa: Del hielo el flimbulvertr, del viento el viento de corte divino y el forsetti, de fuego el bolgannone y el valflame, del agua aprenderás lo que son conjuros como el juicio del mar y la ráfaga marina taladro, del rayo thoron y mjolnir, de la oscuridad aprenderás el Fefnir, La absoluta verdad, Imuhullu, Eclipse y el Naglfar, Y por ultimo aprenderás las tres magias demoniacas absolutas el Luz infernal, El despertar oscuro y La Pesadilla Infernal.

-¿Y que método usaremos para aprender esos conjuros?

-Yo te los lanzo y tú los aprendes por medio del Alpha Stigma.

-…. ¡Un momento eso significaría que vería esos movimientos y si mis poderes no son suficientes para resistir tus ataques moriré!

-Aja ¿es que no te lo había dicho? Esto aumentara tu punto débil que es el aguante físico aunque si no quieres no lo soportes vete y dile a ese chico por el que suspiras por el que estás loca que no te atreves porque no te atreves a ofrecerle tu vida.

-….Esta bien comencemos

-Vaya ¿y ese cambio?

-Porque me has recordado porque hago esto. No lo hago por mi ni por mi familia lo hago por él, por quien me muero por besar y por el que quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos asique lánzame todo lo que tengas que yo te lo devolveré.

-Muy bien esa es la actitud. Lo primero que debes saber es esto: El primer mes lo dedicaremos a la magia elemental, el segundo a la magia negra y el tercero a la magia demoniaca.

-Pues empecemos de una vez.

…

-Bien en este primer mes lo dividiremos así;esta primera semana la usaremos para que con tu sacred gear copies las magias y luego las tres semanas siguientes las emplearemos para fortalecer esos conjuros y que tengan tano poder como un demonio de clase alta o suprema.

-De acuerdo empieza ya

-Flimbulvertr

Paso lo que tenía que pasar se formo el sello magico enl su mano yo Tharja Malefique vi la formula y crei que ademas de copiarlo podría anularlo aunque antes de que me diese cuenta estaba dentro de una columna de hielo.

-MMM ¿lo capta señorita? Este conjuro permite la manipulación del hielo es decir una vez que creo la formula puedo atacar de todas las maneras que quiera.

-Grrrrr ELFIRE!

¡BOOM!

-Ohhh sorprendente lo capta ahora señorita verdad.

-Si. Me estas diciendo que los conjuros que aprendere mejoraran mi fuerza fisica y resistencia y con ellos los podre utilizar para aumentar mis ataques fisicos.

-Exacto salvo en algunos casos

-¿?

-El forsetti y el valflame son super exposiciones magicas por así decirlo valflame genera un ataque igneo tan potente como una supernova y forsetti lo que hace es concentrar mucha energía magica de viento en un mismo punto y desintegrarlo. Mjolnir como ataque electrico lo que hara sera descargar una ingente cantidad de rayos sobre un area especifica a la velocidad de la luz. Fefnir lo que hara sera sera crear rafagas oscuras que no eliminan sino que abasorven todo aquello que tocan, la absoluta verdad sera por así decirlo un ataque oscuro que se alimenta de la magia que haya en el ambiente para incrementar su poder es decir que cuantos mas conjuros poderosos se hayan empleado este sera aun mas fuerte, Imullu es un conjuro de defensa oscura, Eclipse es un conjuro de engaño por así llamarlo ya que altera la realidad y Naglfar sera usar una insignificante bola oscura que puede destruir todo aquello que consideres enemigo y dejar lo demas intacto. Sin embargo la magía demoniaca tiene otos objetivos, Luz infernal es un conjuro genera una luz que aniquila todo aquello que toca y si intentas contrarrestala con magia de luz esta solo la hara mas fuerte, El despertar oscuro empleara tu poder demoniaco para aumentar tus habilidades cuanto mas poder demoniaco mayar sera su fuerza y el pesadilla infernal es un conjuro demoniaco que induce a los enemigos en un mundo ilusorio en el cuel sus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad derrotandolos mentalmente.

-Gracías por la explicación ¿ahora podemos empezar con mi entrenamiento?

-Aja faltaría mas.

(que tres meses mas bonitos me esperán)

**LA PRUEBA DE MORAGANA Y DE NOIRE**

-oye hermana

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué hay que hacer aquí?

-Bueno Noire tu eres una maga de tipo ataque y magía curativa asique tendras que mejorar en ambas y yo como soy del tipo apoyo,gravedad y espacio-temporal supongo que tendre que mejorar muchisimo.

-Eso por descontado señorita ademas estan aquí para aprender en su caso a actuar con precisión, rapidez y buen juicio.

-¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-jajajajaja No se alarmén yo sere su instructor.

-A lo sentimos mucho

-Yo no hacía mucho que Morgana-neesama no chillaba así asique lo he grabado y cuando volvamos se lo enseñare a Issei-sama.

-¡TU TRAIDORA!

-No soy traidora en el amor y la guerra todo vale ¿no?

-Entonces yo le dire que estas instalando camaras en los baños.

-¡HERMANA NO HAGAS ESO!

-Ya lo creo que lo hare

-Esto disculpen su discursión pero hay que entrenar recuerdan

-Ahhh lo sentimos mucho

-jajajaja No pasa nada bueno señoritas lo primero es que leán esa piña de libros

-Ein eso suena ha aburrido

-¿No sería mejor que nos lo explicase todo usted directamente?

-No esos libros no solo son de magía son para que veais miles de situaciones, una vez que los termineis dara comienzo el entrenamiento en el cual vereis mas o menos como se hacen los conjuros que teneís que aprender. Usted señorita Noire tiene que aprender de magía de luz Aura e Ivaldi, de magía elemental Flimbulvertr, Viento cortante divino y Forsetti, de fuego Bolgannone y Valflame y de de rayo Thoron y Mjolnir. Mientras que de magia sanadora lo que aprendera seran tecnicas de sanación a distancía. Y usted señorita Morgana aprendera a mejorar la aptitud de apoyo de habilidades, Dominara la gravedad absoluta,la gravedad oscura, la gravedad imperial y el Dioga Gravidence mientras que de magia espacio-temporal solo tiene quepracticarla para perfeccionarla.

-Ok

**LA PRUEBA DE FLAVIA Y DE ZELCHER**

-Pfff ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Yo también soy una torre o no lo recuerdas asique es logico ademas nuestras habilidades son muy parecidas ¿no crees?

-Tch maldita sea

-Vaya par de chicas ehhhhh

-¡Merda! Nunca me han cogido por la espalda y esta va y me avergüenza

-Dime de inmediato quién eres o te hare arder

-jajajajajaja Si sois unas dignas amazonas

-Deduzco que si estas aquí eso quiere decir que nos vas a entrenar

-Si señorita ardiente, encuanto a la señorita del viento le recomiendo que no se vuelva a despistar nunca mas ya que un error así fuera de aquí puede costarte muy caro

-ok.

-Bien ¿Qué os parece si empezamos ehhh?

-Ya estabas tardando

-Venga que necesito ejercicio

-Bien entonces coged esto

-¿? Esta espada es estraña por no decir el escudo no parecen magicos

-Mi hacha y escudo tambíen

-jajaja si que son magicos lo que pasa es que su magía es para suprimir la vuestra

¡!

-¿Y por qué?

-Muy simple si no usaís vuestra magía crecereís fisicamente en todos los aspectos. Pero si superais la magía de dichas armas eso significara que vuestro poder magico también habra aumentado ¿no?

-Muy bien entonces empecemos

-Preparate para morder el polvo

-jajajajaja Venid a mi y demostradme que sois amazonas.

**LA PRUEBA DE LUCINA Y DE CORDELIA**

-Vaya este sitio parece muy grande

-Parece una dimensión alternativa y aquí vamos a estar durante tres meses ¿eh? Me pregunto de donde sacaremos la comida y donde dormiremos.

-No se preocupen por eso señoritas

-MMM tu seras el que nos va a entrenar ¿no?

-jajajajajajaja Curioso al resto de mis compañeros les ha ocurrido que todas se han alterado con su presencía y vosotras estaís muy tranquilas

-¿Podríamos dejar esa charla para despues? tenemos que entrenar para así volvernos mas fuertes y estar así siempre con Issei

-Muy bien ¿y sabeis mas o menos quees lo que hay que entrenar?

-Ni idea

-Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que hay que entrenar

(somos pateticas)

-jajajajajaja No pasa nada: Cordelia a ti te entrenare para que seas capaz de generar lanzas no en tus manos sino con circulos magicos de esa forma combinaras tu sacred gear de crear lanzas de diferentes atributos con lanzas explosivas.

-Ok así mejorare mi capacidad ofensiva a distancia

-En cuanto a ti Lucina tenemos que alcanzar el Balance Breaker de tu marca venerable el cual sino me equivoco te permitira crear escudos de fuerza opusta protegiendote así de cualquier ataque magico, podras realizar la defensa egida la cual te triplica la defensa fisica.

-Ok

-Además Naga-sama me pidio que te comunicase que cuando volvieras tendrías dos tesoros para ti y para ti tamién Cordelia

-OK NOS ESFORZAREMOS AL MAXIMO

**LA PRUEBA DE NOWI, DE ZERIAN, DE KJELLE, OLIVIEN Y DE SUNNA**

-Vaya parece ser que estamos todas juntas

-Era lógico ya que somos peones lo mas logico sera entrenarnos a todas a mismo tiempo

-Eso no es cierto Zerian

-¿Por qué lo dices Kjelle?

-Porque Zerian tu eres muy buena en fisico, como Kjelle asique en vuestro caso sería normal pero el resto somos distintas ya que yo uso mi poder demoniaco para atacar introduciendolo en mi Nodachi o liberandolo en forma de petalos de cerezo cortantes, Suna es habil en fisico pero no creo que lo entrene mas aunque si su senjutsu y Nowi tendra que entrenar para controlar su poder Kyubi.

-Muy cierto es mas no por ello os debeís preocupar.

-Asique usted nos va a entrenar eh.

-Si señorita Zerían a por cierto hay una habilidad que la señorita Suna no ha mencionado que tiene. Tiene el sacred gear explosivo mas peligroso ya que su sacred gear le da propiedades explosivas a su sangre.

-…..

-¿¡QUEQUE!?

-increible

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Eso

-Es que se me olvido jejejeje

-Seras

-Basta de charla es hora de empezar: Zerían tu mejoraras tus artes marciales en todos los ambitos, Kjelle dominara su sacred gear y mejorara su tecnica de lanza, Olivien aprendera el verdadero arte de combate con nodachi a la vez que le enseño tecnicas para su poder, Sunna como chica berseker no necesita entrenar tecnicas fisicas y domina ampliamente su ninjutsu pero no sabe mucho senjutsu eso lo solucionare muy rapido y en cuanto a Nowi usted para controlar su poder Kyubi tiene que librarse de su pasado pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare. Ahora a trabajar señoritas o sino Puede que las otras les robe a Issei-sama.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!

**MADRE E HIJO**

-¡Impresionante este lugar!

´´Me alegro que te guste hijo mio``

-Bueno por donde empezamos

´´Primero tienes que controlar por completo tu poder de dragon y para eso que mejor que otro dragon ¿no?``

[ esta sensación ha pasado mucho tiempo…Tannin]

-Hola draig. ¿Si cuanto esactamente?

[Ni idea sinceramente tampoco me preocupa]

-jajajajaja No cambias. Bueno ¿empezamos joven?

-Por mi vale ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Muy simple entra en Balance breaker y luego intenta dominarlo por completo ahora tecnicamente tienes el poder de cualquier pieza ya que como rey tienes, la velocidad del caballero, el ataque y la defensa de la torre, el poder magico de el alfil y el poder absoluto de la reina lo cual cuando se convinan dan lugar al rey una existencá abrumadora pero por ahora solo pelea con un balance breaker normal y mas tarde cuando tengas eso dominado nos centraremos en el rey.

-Con eso mejorare mi tecnica magica y fisica pero ¿y las armas?

´´Oh si espera di lo siguiente: **Yo por medio de mi poder reclamo lo que me correspode por herencía, no por el concepto de la destrucción sino por el concepto de que prevalezcan la vida y mi justicia divina``**

**-**Ok: **Yo por medio de mi poder reclamo lo que me correspode por herencía, no por el concepto de la destrucción sino por el concepto de que prevalezcan la vida y mi justicia divina.**

**¡!**

´´Bien con eso dicho tendras acceso a una por así llamarla armería que te pertenece por derecho y ahora dime¿ Cual quieres para empezar?``

-mmm Para empezar cogere la espada ´´**Sol Kaiti``. **Y después cogere la lanza ´´**Reginleif``.**

-Bien llamalas muchacho y comencemos

-Bien pero antes Draig haz tu presentación

[Ok socio: **(BALANCE BREAKER) (WELSH SCALE DRAGON MAIL)**]

-Ahora empezamos.

…

Tras esos dos meses de entrenamiento con Tannin mi poder fisico, magico y dominio de las armas no solo mejoro sino que llego a un nivel muy por encima de lo normal pero ahora venía lo peor.

´´Bueno ahora que mas o menos eres muy superior te enseñare sobre tu poder:

1ºHas aprendido ha hacer el Draco disparo mas poderoso aun, puedes dirigirlo y lo que es mas en tu poder de Rey puedes hacer un ataque que es el cañon desintegrador dragón.

2ºYa sabes usar lo que es transferir tu poder no solo a personas sino a las armas que manejas.

3ºY ya eres capaz de de utilizar la Barrera de Energía Draconica para defenderte en vez de usar tu armadura como unica linea de defensa.

Asique he llegado a la conclusión de que eres capaz de usar casi al 100% el poder de Draig aun te falta pero eso lo aprenderas mediante la experiencía y con el consejo de Draig. Pero yo puedo enseñarte un par de ataques nuevos que son el puño de concentración dragón que consistira el concentrar lo que sería la energía de un draco disparo en un puñetazo y el mega rafaga drgón el cual consistira en el uso de crear multiples rafagas de draco disparos mediante la creación de un circulo magico``

-Ok madre

´´Pero el poder de la vida sera mas complejo ya que sera el manejo de la propía energía un movimiento en falso y adios. Lo positivo es que este poder sera no solo para atacar sino para proteger y mejorarte a ti mismo y quien sabe tal vez a los demas incluso lo podras usar como medio de curación de heridas.``

-¡!Madre no quiero parecer maleducado ni nada pero ¡PONGAMONOS MANOS A LA OBRA PARA TERMINAR Y ASÍ VER NO SOLO A MIS NIÑAS DE AQUÍ SINO A LAS OTRAS!

´´Muy bien ¿estas listo?``

-Si no lo estubiese no estaría aquí

´´Muy buena respuesta haya voy``

* * *

**Bien señoras y señores que lean esto ya se acaba casi lo que sería el entrenamiento asique hay que aclarar unos puntos:**

**1ºHabra peleas y escenas cómicas o al menos lo intentare**

**2ºPuede que haya muchas escenas subidas de tono**

**3ºTambién empieza lo que sería la etapa De Rias asique esperad un tiempo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 3:SIN EL PERO POR EL SERE MAS FUERTE**

**MUNDO HUMANO**

Mientrastanto en el club de lo oculto

-Esto esta muy aburrido desde que Issei-kun nos dejo y nose me siento muy rara ultimamente ¿y tu Rias como te encuentras?

-Simplemente no lo acepto solo espero volver a verlo creo que me volvi adicta a el despues de lo que ocurrio.

-Ara-Ara Rias no te preocupes ahora es un vasallo Gremory no tienes que preocuparte si quieres verlo solo tendrías que citarlo ¿no?

-Si eso es cierto pero oni-sama me pidio que no lo hiciese hasta que el controle todo su poder

-¿Pero no lo podríamos haber ayudado aquí?

-Si tal vez pero como ya viste si el dominaba su poder y se quedaba con nosotras entonces podríamos haber sinceramente aplastado a todos los demonios jovenes sin despeinarnos durante las batallas de preparación y eso no lo querían las otras casas ya que eso implicaría mas poder para el futuro cabeza Gremory.

-Lo siento Rias. ¿Cómo lo lleva Asia?

-Esta muy afectada y dice que quiere ir con el pero también dice que si Issei –san se fue para volverse mas fuerte entonces ella se volvería mas mujer para el.

-Ara-Ara parece que hay competición por Issei-kun

-Y aunque no lo parezca Koneko también esta triste por su marcha

-¿Pero no lo odiaba por ser pervertido?

-Pues no lo parece la verdad es mas se ha vuelto mas nerviosa parece que contaba con Ise para cubrirse las espaldas y para apoyarse si fuese necesario.

TOC TOC

-Disculpas ¿se puede?

-Claro ¿que puedo hacer por ti Sona?

-Dos enviadas de la iglisia se encuentran aquiy desean conversar mañana con nosotras si puedes claro.

-…Esta bien solo espero que no vengan a una guerra.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

-Bién lo primero sería presentarse Yo soy Rias Gremory y ellos son mis vasallos.

-Yo soy Sona Sitri y estos son los mios.

-yo soy Xenovia portadora de la excalibur destruction.

-Y yo Irina Shidou y esta es Mimic.

-Como veis hemos venido hasta aquí a dialogar no a iniciar una guerra.

-De que se trata entonces

-Parece ser que alguién afiliado a la iglesia se ha unido a los caidos y juntos han robado las excaliburs Rapidly que hace que seas mas rapido,Nightmare que origina ilusiones según el poder que tengas e Invisility la cual nos da la capacidad de ocultarnos.

-¿Y que quereis de nosotros?

-No intervengais bajo ningún concepto esto es asunto nuestro

-MMM entendido pero no destruyais mi territorio.

-….

-Por cierto

-¿si?

-¿Esa jovén rubia es Asia Argento no?

-Algún problema y ten cuidado con decir algo lo mas minimo desagradable ya que si lo haces has de saber que te hare desaparecer de este mundo ¿me explicado bien?

-Cristalino

-Entonces porfavor marcharos.

Y una vez que se fuerón.

-Bien chicos hay que aumentar nuestros poderes y habilidades

-¿Y esa determinación buchou?

-¿Quereis ver a Ise la proxima vez intimidados o a su misma altura?

-….Si tienes razón bouchou pero ¿Quién nos enseñara?

-Bueno he pedido un pequeño favor a mi hermano y hara que cada una de sus piezas nos entrene en particular a cada uno.

-Lucifer-sama ¿va a hacer eso?

-Si. Bien procedamos a decir con quien entrenamos cada uno:Akeno iras con Grayfia ya que ella domina muy bien la magia y encima es muy fuerte,Koneko continuas tu te entrenaras en el aspecto fisico con Surtr y con Behemot en tu pequeño problema, Asia aprenderas magia para poder asi defenderte junto con Macgregor el obispo de mi hermano y fianlmente tu Kiba entrenaras con Okita para poder estar a tu 100% y alcanzar tu balance breaker.¿ Han quedado claras mis instrucciones?

-¡Hai bouchou!

-Bien entonces ir a los circulos ya que solo tenemos tres meses

-¿Tres meses?¿Y que hay de las clases?

-No os preocupeis por eso lo otro es mas importante.

* * *

-Fiu ya se han ido espero que se vuelvan mas fuertes

´´Eres interesante pequeña``

-¡!¿quien anda ahí?

´´Digamos que soy un pariente lejano``

-¿Y que quieres?

´´ajajajajajaja ayudarte por supuesto``

-¿Con que?

´´Con tu poder de la destrucción. Como habras visto a diferencía de otros miembros de tu familia y del clan Bael tu poder es mas destructivo aun y mas dificil de dominar``

-¿Adonde quieres llegar a parar?

´´¿Sabes siquiera como se genero tu poder?.¿Sabes acerca de su historia?``

-El poder de la destrucción proviene del clan Bael es una habilidad innata de ellos

´´ primero que tienes que saber es que el poder de la destrucción no proviene del clan Bael si ya ellos son muy fuertes eso es cierto es mas antes de tener ese poder ellos usaban el simple poder demoniaco para destruir. El poder de la destrucción es otra cosa diferente es la capacidad de la aniquilación total. Como has visto tu,tu hermano y Millicas teneis mucha influencía mas que la casa del Gran Rey``

-Si es cierto sus usuarios son medio decentes pero nada que ver con nosotros.

´´Eso es debido a una solo puedo tener un descendiente asique estube esperando y cuando surgio vuestra raza me fije en una mujer de un clán en concreto,yo la amaba pero sabía que no podía estar con ella asique le di lo que mas me hijo, pero como es normal los hombres que crecen en un ambiente con poder y sin dolor se suelen pudrir y asi fue asique para evitar el desperdicio de mi poder lo selle en su genética de forma que hasta que no apareciese un digno descendiente no se liberarí eres ese descendiente y si te preguntas que porque tu es muy imple Shirzes es ya de por si muy poderoso pero debido a una mutación de tu especie,Millicas sera igual que el pero tu..tu me recuerdas mucho a ella asique decidi liberar solo un 1% y ya ves lo abrumador que es``

-¿Solo 1%?

´´En efecto es mas tu sabías que aunque podías pedirle a tu hermano que te ayudase con tus piezas contigo eso era aquí el vastago de naga ya esta despertando y cuando lo haga del todo solo tu,Ophis,Gret Red y yo seremos rival para el``

-¿Y esa Naga que quiere?

´´Nada solo proteger a su hijo,puede que sea el Dios Dragon de la destrucción pero no soy malvado, Naga y yo somos Ying y Yang sin el uno el otro muere.``

-..Esta bien empecemos aunque antes quiero verte

´´jajajajaja Que desconfiada eres niña``

Aparecio un hombre alto,Pelo rubio platino,no era musculoso era mas bien liviano pero aun así quedo claro su poder,tenía ojos color plata.

´´Bien comencemos``

* * *

…

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE AKENO**

-Bien akeno sabes que tienes que conseguir ¿no?

-Me pides un imposible Grayfia-sama

-No te pido que te aceptes a ti misma

-Ya sabes que no puedo por culpa de esta sangre que llevo mi madre murio.

-Error preciosa, murio porque su familia era corta de miras, murio por proteger lo que le era mas preciado y querido y murio porque la envidia, los celos y el extremismo de los que no aceptan las cosas como estan ahora los cegaron.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada si vas a decir que porque Baraquiel-dono no se hizo cargo de ti piensa en como se tubo que sentir el al fallar a su amada.

-…De acuerdo

-Bien lo primero deja que ambos flujos de poder se unan tanto el poder demoniaco como el poder del caido.

-Eso es facil de decir y dificil de hacer y si fallo destruire la zona de entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes por la zona es una dimension diferente en la cual se puede entrenar sin problemas ademas de que cuando salgas te llevaras una sorpresa jajajajajaja.

-Bien comencemos entonces. A por cierto ¿como llevas lo de Isse-dono?

-Solo era mi khouai nada mas

-Mentira a cualquiera puedes engañarlo pero a mi no. Os he visto crecer a ti y Rias y no miento si digo que se os veía mas felices a las dos, incluso koneko estaba más diferente.

-Tal vez pero sino esta no hay que preocuparse.

-Akeno puedes decirte mucho eso pero ambas sabemos que tu, Rias, Koneko y Asia y recemos para que ninguna mas se apunte os lanzareís como lobas salvajes sobre el.

-Ara-ara lo pones como si fuese una masoquista y pervertida.

-Tu misma te has descrito.

-jajajajajajajaja

* * *

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KONEKO**

-¡Koneko-chan! Venga vamos hay que entrenar mucho

-¿para qué? Da igual como de fuerte me haga fisicamente sino puedo superar mi medo.

-Mira pequeña ahora estas conmigo el gran Surtr y despues estaras con Behemot las cosas de una en una.

-Pero ¿y si fracaso?

-Si te caes te levantas. No estas sola tienes a Rias-sama, a Akeno-sama y a Kiba-kun y aunque ahora no este tienes al chico moreno que os tiene locas a todas.

-¡! Isseis-sempai es un pervertido

-Puede y puede que no te guste su tecnica Drees-Break pero eso no significa que el no te guste es más creoque tienes esos fetiches porque eres territorial.

-Por favor ayudame a ser mas fuerte.

-Eso esta hecho jajajajajaja

…

-Bienhas superado al inutil de Surtr aunque con un poco de cerebro cualquiera podría.

-Si Behemot-sempai.

-Eres una nekomata preciosa deja de huir de ello y conviertete en ello.

-Pero es un poder peligroso

-¿Y que poder que no tengamos no lo es? Para ser feliz primero hay que aceptarse a uno mismo.

-Entendido Behemot-sempai.

-Y Si te sirve de ayuda piensa en ese chico, no pienses de forma que le gustes mas o algo así. Piensa en protegerlo y en tener poder para estar siempre a su lado.

-¡!Gracias Behemot-sempai.

* * *

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KIBA**

-Kiba sigues atascado en el pasado.

-Perdone Okita-sensei.

-mmmmmm Tienes que aceptar lo ocurrido.

-No puedo olvidar tan facilmente.

-Hay señor vive y deja vivir. Mira puede que este incidente con las excalibur te venga bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a lo mejor el esta detrás de esto y tal vez con ello puedas superar tu pasado.

-…Entendido.

-Pero no puedo dejarte ir así sin hacer nada. Sique voy a enseñarte todo desde el principio.

-Okita-sempai eso es cruel.

-ajajajaja Soy un demonio despues de todo ¿no?

* * *

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE ASIA**

-Señorita Asia se que esto puede resultar dificil pero dado que es un alfil no debería suponer problemas.

-Ya pero mi poder proviene de mi sacer gear y solo sirve para curar.

-mmmm Es decir ¿su sacred gear solo sirve para dar vida no?

-aja

-Bien entonces ¿por qué no aprende lo que sería magía defensiva telurica?

-No lo entiendo Gregor-san.

-Bueno las plantas tienen vida ¿no?

-Si

-Cuanta mas vida tengan mas grandes y fuerte serán ¿no?

-Entonces si combinamos lo que es tu poder de sacred gear con ese tipo de magía no debería tener ningún problema señorita.

-Pero y si

-No ponga peros sin intentarlo. Recuerde a Issei-dono. El al principio no parecía tener nada pero con esfuerzo y mucha tenacidad se pueden conseguir cosas asombrosas.

-..Esta bien si Issei-san pudo yo también.

* * *

**EL PODER DE LA ANIQUILACIÓN**

´´Bien voy a proceder a liberar el 50% de tu poder``

-¿No es mucho?

´´Puede pero con un 50% de tu poder verdadero podras usar el poder de la aniquilación lo cual te resultara muy util ya que no solo lo podras emplear como ataque mágico sino que también lo podras usar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que este poder sera como cada célula de tu ser. Además si te estas preguntando que pasaría si tocas a otra persona tu tranquila el poder solo se activara contra alguien a quien consideres tu enemigo``

-Uf menos mal

´´Si estas pensando menos mal así podre besarlo o cualquier cosa por el estilo vete olvidando``

-¿Ein por qué? eso no es justo yo me muero por todo su ser joder fijo que me lo quitara cualquier lagarta si no me doy prisa.

´´Digamos que se podría decir que en ese caso tu poder actuaría mas como un afrodisiaco. Pero la razon por la que digo no es…porque antes tendran que ganarse mi aprobación. Tienes suerte que te deje estar cerca del rubiales pero porque algo me dice que es maricón``

-…¡Y UNA MIERDA!

´´¿Me vas a faltar al respeto a mi un dios dragón?``

-Porque yo no obedezco a nadie.

´´mmm Bueno ya discutiremos mas tarde. Tu poder se esta liberando ¿lo notas verdad?``

-Si me siento como si pudiera hacerlo todo desaparecer.

´´Es que es así pequeña. Como ya te he dico este poder esta en cada célula de tu ser. Pero tienes que dominarlo asique ya sabes a practicar y no hay mejor manera que en un combte conmigo ¿no crees?``

-Muy bien te voy a demostrar quien soy y te hare ver que nadie puede darme ordenes.

* * *

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía y espero que los que leen esto que escribo lo disfruten**

**Si alguien quiere algo en especial que quiere que se añada que lo mencione y se vera si es posible**

**Una vez mas gracias a los que leen esto aunque sea un inútil **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 4: REENCUENTRO, DESTINO Y NUEVOS MIEMBROS**

3 MESES DESPUES EN LAS DIMENSIONES DE ENTRENAMIENTO

* * *

MUNDO HUMANO

-Fiu entrenar con Grayfia-sama ha sido lo mas duro y aterrador que he visto en mi vida.

-Tu solo tenías que mejorar en un aspecto yo tube que hacer todo lo básico desde el principio con Okita-sensei y creeme cuando te digo que no ha sido un paseo de rosas.

-Akeno-sempaia, Yuto-sempai por favor no peleeis que ahora soy un poco mas sensible.

-¡!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Koneko?

-Buchou…yo he despertado mi poder de Nekomata y lo estoy empezando a dominar…pero es muy duro ya que lo siento todo y cuando dos fuerzas como Yuto-sempai y Akeno-sempai se enfrentan así toda el aura que emiten la siento y es atemorizante.

-Lo siento Koneko-chan.

-Disculpame Koneko-chan.

-A todo esto ¿Asia como fue?

-Ha sido maravilloso Buchou cada vez que ejecutaba la magía telurica y la amplificaba gracias a mi sacred gear…no se me sentía muy bien. Pero cuando recuerdo que issei-san no esta las plantas pierden poder.

-No te preocupes pronto lo veremos.

-Ojou-sama antes de que se vaya tengo algo que comunicarle.

-Grayfia-oneesama ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno como sabra han estado lo que son tres meses ahí dentro

-Si lo se

-Pero tres meses ahí son tres dias aquí.

-Eso es perfecto así mis padres no sabran que hemos faltado a clase jijijiji y podre ir a verle.

-Esa es la buena noticia la mala es que sus padres saben que ha faltado y le van a imponer un castigo a cada uno de ustedes.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

[¡QUE QUE!]

-Dicen que ya hablarán con ustedes cuando se acabe el curso. Asique adios ojou-sama.

-…Joooo yo que esperaba poder obligar a ese moreno a que vienese con nosotras.

-Ara-ara aquí hay una bouchou dependiente de un dragón.

-Akeno ¿vas a decir algo mas?

-Solo te iba ha hacer una pregunta.

-mmm Esta bien de que se trata

-Oh simplemente quería saber ¿Cuándo lo veas vas a saltar encima suya y besarlo con todo lo que te has aguantado? ¿Dejaras que te acaricie centimetro a centimetro con sus manos, con sus labios y con su lengua? ¿O primera lo mataras a polvos y luego ya veras?

A todo eso hay que añadirle que mi gran reina lo decía con esa expresión lujuriosa tipica de ella. Lo cual me dejo sangrando y con el cuerpo muy caliente imaginando esas cosas.

-¡Issei-san no haría eso pero si lo va a hacer lo hara conmigo!

-Así que bouchou también es una pervertida.

-Koneko yo no soy así.

-Si ya dile eso al goteo de sangre y a tus pupilas dilatadas Bouchou.

-AKENO TE MATO LO JURO.

-Ara-ara pero no es nada comparado con lo que yo haría:

1ºUsaría unas esposas para evitar que se escape.

2ºLo castigaría con latigo limpio por dejarnos solas.

3ºLe haría un chequeo medico a fondo y luego dejaría que me lo hiciese a mi.

4ºY cuarto lo volvería loco con un plato especial: nata + chocolate+ yo.

-Akeno-sempai eres demasiado pervertida.

-Es lo malo de tener mis poderes fusionados se podría decir que mientras no me acostumbre tendre mi cuerpo caliente aunque por desgracía para el resto de seres masculinos solo me interesa uno uju.

…..

-Tsk esta Akeno es muy pervertida.

´´jajajaja ¿Y tu no verdad?``

-Grima-sama ¿donde esta?

´´Pfff no me digas Grima-sama si eso refierete a mi como Grima o Grim ya que decir nuestro parentesco sería muy largo y en cuanto a donde estoy es simple: En estos momentos voy a tener una charla con Naga para informale de tus avances del mismo modo que yo espero que me hablé de su hijo``

-Y¿ Por que me has llamado pervertida?

´´Supongo que tu no estas pensando en cosas como lanzarte sobre el, besarlo, morderle, arañarle y miles de cosas mas ¿no?``

-…Os odio a todos

´´jajajajajajaja Es normal cariño ademas creeme si te digo que cada vez ira a mas en tu caso``

-¿Por qué solo en mi caso?

´´Secreto jajajajajajaja``

* * *

MUNDO DEMONIACO-TERRITORIO GREMORY

-Issei-san nos vamos de compras al mundo humano por favor esperenos aquí para ver que compramos.

(Tengo una sensación muy rara recorriendo mi cuerpo)

[Serán imaginaciones tuyas socio]

-Por cierto nos vamos a Japón.

¡!

(¿Decías Draig?)

[¿Yo nada de nada? Por cierto ¿como va el control de tu poder?]

(Puff no sabría decirte para curar es muy facil solo tengo que pensar en la herida y luego usar la energía, pero atacar, defender y mejorarme en un determinado momento eso es otro cantar necesito mas tiempo para acostumbrarme)

[Es normal que te cueste pero piensa en esto si dominas la energía de la vida practicamente serías imbencible asique es natural que un poder tan superior cueste tanto conseguirlo]

(Oye Draig)

[Dime socio]

(¿Qué sabes de Grima?)

[Grima es el dios dragón de la destrucción, pero no es mala gente es mas sostiene que la vida es necesaria mas que muchas cosas ya que según el sino hay vida ¿de que sirve la destrucción? Ademas no le gusta el uso de la violencía sin sentido ni del poder]

(Me estas diciendo ¿que el dios dragón de la destrucción no tolera esas cosas?)

[Exacto se que puede parecer raro pero es así por eso odia a los dioses con toda su alma y solo considera a las razas de vuestra religión como merecedoras de este mundo. Eso si nunca le gusto el metodo de los antiguos reyes demonio ya que ¿de que te sirve conquistar algo destruyendolo?]

(tomo nota. Y mi madre ¿como es?)

[pfffff Puede que Grima sea como es pero tu madre es posiblemente mas ´´destructiva`` ya que considera que todo ser que atente contra la vida debe ser erradicado. Además has de saber una cosa muy importante; los dragones macho son muy territoriales con sus hembras pero las que tienen el mango de la sarten son ellas asique yo que tu me iba por si las moscas preparando para una batalla campal]

(¿Es que quedan hembras de dragon?)

[Sí y aunque tienen forma de dragón recuerda que también pueden tener forma humana asique andate con mucho ojo las batallas entre dragonas son mil veces mas acojonantes]

(mmmm lo tendre en cuenta pero solo me interesan mis niñas)

[jajajajajaja ¿Eso incluye a las del grupo principal Gremory?]

(Etooo no se de que me hablas lalalalala)

[jajajajajaja hay compañero no sabes la que te espera]

(…ups ahora que me fijo tendre que irme a comprar ropa mierda ¿como es posible que mi cuerpo haya cambiado así?)

[Nose quizas porque habras entrenado como una maquina o porque tus génes dragón estan saliendo lo cual hara que tu cuerpo se mejore un poco]

(De todos modos es perfecto mas mujeres para mi jejejejeje)

[¿No decías que tus chicas eran suficiente pervertido?]

(Si pero no creo que pase nada por atraer unas cuantas miradas ¿no?)

[Va ser tu funeral]

´´Siempre tan animados``

-Madre ¿Cómo ha ido su charla?

´´Muy bien Grima ha dicho que su descendiente te dara una paliza tan grande que tu poco orgullo ya de por si se ira volando con el viento``

-…Esto es la guerra.

´´jajajaja Tranquilo Grima solo bromea esta interesado en tu progreso mas que nada y muy preocupado por la situación en el mundo humano``

-¿Qué ocurre en el mundo humano?

´´Los caidos no especialmente pero si uno de sus lideres Kokabiel, parece ser que esta colaborando con un tal Ballbas y un exorcista excomulgado y tienen la intención de emepzar una nueva guerra.``

….

-Buchou Kiba-san esta muy raro ultimamente

-Eso es debido a que Yuto le tiene muchas ganas a las espadas sacras y a la Iglesia.

-¿Por qué?

-…La Iglesia engaño a Yuto y sus amigos haciendoles creer que serían utiles a Dios, y que salvarían vidas. Por ello resistieron tormentos, torturas y dolores inimaginables en un proyecto conocido como el proyecto espada sagrada, el objetivo hera crear portadores de espadas sagradas hechas de los restos de la excalibur original. Pero una vez terminado el experimento…los mataron a todos y si no hubiera sido por sus amigos Yuto no podría haber escapado.

-¿Por eso odia a los portadores de Excalibur?

-En efecto

…

-Amigos mios no os preocupeis pronto os vengare y ademas destruire las espadas sagradas.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que dejes correr el pasado para disfrutar del presente y tener un futuro?

-¡!Issei-kun ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Digamos que se la situación en la que estais y he venido aquí por si las cosas se ponen muy feas. Mira no me caén bien los tios despues de todo soy un dragón y encima macho pero tu eres un amigo de Rias, Akeno y Koneko si te pasara algo ellas se pondrían tristes asique no hagas ninguna estupidez como ir tu solo a por esas espadas ¿ha quedado claro?.

-Issei-kun tu no entiendes por esas espadas lo perdi todo: mis amigos, mi vida, mi humanidad y mi fe.

-Y a cambio ganaste: una ama increible, amigas y la posibilidad de tener una familia y asegurar su futuro. Es cierto prdiste cosas valiosas como tus amigos pero el resto solo erán cosas que te ataban ahora tienes unas cosas muy valiosas por las que luchar.

-Issei-kun…

-Pero ten una cosa clara tocas a Rias o a cualquiera de las otras y te castro. Bien ahora me voy y no le digas que me has visto a Rias o fijo que me mata por no ir a verla.

-Ok Issei-kun tu también ten cuidado.

…

[Alguna razon para no ir a verla tendras ¿no?]

(Necesito encontrar a Kokabiel lo antes posible para protegerla,¿ de que me serviría ir a verla ahora si mas tarde la fallaría protegiendo?)

[Eso es verdad pero recuerda disfruta del momento porque nunca sabes que te puede ocurrir]

(Tranqui socio eso hare)

* * *

…

´´Tu hijo es magnifico Naga es cierto que es un pervertido pero tiene algo que lo hace especial y lo mejor es que no se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza``

´´No te sigas atormentado por aquello el pasado pasado es``

´´Pero su ansía de poder fue lo que ha causado esta situación``

´´Que yo sepa tu hijo no tiene la culpa de que Kokabiel sea un puñetero belicista``

´´jajajajaja Ya pero sabes que por culpa suya los demonios se volvieron muy corruptos y le hicieron mucho daño a la vida``

´´¿Y? Mi hijo y tu niña podrán solucionarlo. Yo estoy mas preocupada por otras cosas``

´´¿Te refieres a su carga, a sus futuras batallas, a que tendran que poner equilibrio en este mundo y enfrentarse a los descendientes de los dioses dragon oscuros?``

´´Gracias por recordarmelo cabrón``

´´jajajajajaja Y no he dicho lo peor``

´´¿A que te refieres?``

´´A que tu hijo tendra que aguantar a tantas mujeres que no me estrañaría nada que un dia diga que se va a buscar tabaco jajajajajaja``

´´Bueno al menos mi hijo va a dar mucho y no recibir como otra que yo me se``

´´…LO CASTRO YA ESTA DECIDIDO``

´´Tu te quedas quieto donde estas que de los dos la que mas locuras quiere hacer es la tuya``

´´Es por las hormonas``

´´No, es porque es una ninfomana en potencía simplemente sintio un abrazo suyo y mira como se quedo imaginate lo que pasara despúes del primer polvo. Y ademas al ser demonio tendra dificultad de embarazo, no enfermedades y por parte de mi niño al ser un dragón muchisima resistencía asegurada asique dime quien esta encima y quien abajo en esta relación y quien de los dos tiene pinta de ser mas adicto al otro``

* * *

….

MUNDO HUMANO

-Buchou tenemos que informarle de algo

-¿De que se trata?

-Se acuerda de las dos exorcitsas ¿no?

-Si Irina y Xenovia ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Les perdieron el rastro por una zona y hace poco se sintio la presencía aunque muy debil de una de ellas.

-¡!Llamad a Sona de inmediato puede que necesitemos ayuda de ella y en cuanto a vosotros ¿estais listos mis adorables siervos?

[¡Si bouchou!]

(Issei-kun…)

(Ise ojala estubieras aquí me vendria muy bien tu apoyo)

(Issei-san por favor cuidadme des donde estes)

(Issei-sempai ojala me cubrieses hoy las espaldas)

(Issei-kun ojala me ayudases con mi problema con las excalibur)

….

En algún lugar del bosque:

-Bouchou y Kaicho ahí miren en el suelo

¡!

-Ella es Irina Y es la portadora de Mimic ¿no?

-Si esta muy herida Sona ¿podemos llevarla a tu casa a que se cure?

-Si Tsubaki llevala lo mas rapido que puedas

-Hai Kaichou

Una vez se habían ido:

-No se quien puedes ser pero dejate de ocultar y da la cara maldito cobarde

-¡ayyyyyyyyy! Que palabras mas crueles me dices Rias-sama jejejejejejejejeje

-Freed asique tu eras el exorcista que ayudo a robar las espadas.

-Ohhhhhhh siiiii claro con ellas tendre mucha diversión jiajiajiajia mirad cuantas tengo: Transparente, Nightmare, Rapidly y recientemente Mimic.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Yuto calmate ¿Dónde esta la otra exorcista?

-No lo se pero cuando la encuente ohhhhhh me excito pensando en ello

-Basura te estas buscando una muerte llena de crueldad y sufrimiento

-Peroooooo la razón de porque estoy aquí es que mi jefe quiere charlar

-¿Tu jefe?

-jajajajajajajaja Si el Gran KOKABIEL-SAMA!

-Freed ya puedes irte ve al punto de encuentro y ayuda a terminar los preparativos

-SI SEÑOR!

-Bueno bueno la hermana de Serafall Leviatan y la hermana de Shierzes Lucifer o satan carmesi. Gracias a ustedes y a su escuela podre tener mi guerra y así demostrar a Azazel que estubo equivocado ya que despues de las bajas de los otros bandos podríamos haber ganado, con esta guerra conseguire lo que mas deseo y a parte Sere señor de todos jajajajajajaja. Pero si quereís detenerme siempre podeis venir a vuestro amado colegio jajajajajaja.

* * *

…

-Hay que ir al colegio y detenerlo cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Qué hay de la otra exorcista Rias?

-No creo que haya que preocuparse por ella Sonna-Kaichou

-¿Y Eso por que Koneko-chan?

-Porque acaba de llegar.

-¡DONDE ESTA IRINA!

-Esta bien pero esta recuperandose en la casa de Sonna y ahora vamos a ir a nuestro colegio para acabar con esos cabrones de una vez.

(Es raro ver a Rias así ya que suele ser siempre elegancía)

-Ire con ustedes alguien tiene que hacerles pagar por tocar a una sierva de Dios y por intentar acabar con su obra.

-Esta bien vamos para el instituto.

* * *

….

INSTITUTO KUOH

-Sonna establece una barrera nosotros nos encargamos de Kokabiel.

-Eso no es muy prudente Rias hay que pedir ayuda de alguien poderoso y mientras tu lo contienes eso estara mejor.

-¿Y Quien vendra en nuestra ayuda?

-Buchou acabo de llamar a Shierzes-sama dice que estara aquí en breve

-Akeno…esta bien nosotros aguantaremos hasta que llegue mi hermano

(Podría acabar todo esto en unos segundo con mi verdadero poder)

´´Y entonces delatarías tu presencía, te convertirias en un objetivo y muchos seres ya sean demonios, angeles, youkai y dioses tratarían de hacerse contigo para saber de donde proviene tal poder``

(Grima ¿como?)

´´Puedo comunicarme contigo desde cualquier lugar y ahora escucha detenidamente: solo tienes que aguantar vale no uses tu verdadero poder solo lucha con tu poder de la destrución de siempre pero un poco mas avanzado``

(…De acuerdo, pero mas tarde quiero saber porque no puedo emplear de verdad mi poder)

´´Ok mi niña pero vuelve sana y salva``

-Muy bien vamos a por ese

…

-Ohhhh me alegro de que vengan aquí miembros del clan Gremory espero que den todo lo que tienen y me ofrezcan un espectaculo que valga la pena jajajajajaajja

-…Ahí esta Balba Yuto y Xenovia vayan a por el.

-Entendido buchou

-Entendido Rias Gremory

BOOM

¡!

-No pensareís que sera tan sencillo ¿no? Primero derrotar a mis mascotas y despues ya veremos .

-Es cerberus… El guardian del inframundo

-Tranquila Asia-chan podemos ocuparnos de el

-Si…buchou

-Akeno usa solo rayos nada de magia santa.

-Hai buchou.

-Koneko usa tu fuerza para lanzarme uno de esos dulces perritos

-Hai.

-Y veo que Yuto y Xenovia ya se han cargado uno

Efectivamente ya que tenía una cabeza cortada y cientos de espadas atravesandolo.

-Balba vengo a por ti Xenovia ¿podrías ganarme tiempo y encargarte de Fredd?

-No hay problema

-Ohh ¿y que tienes contra mi? Niño

-Soy el que escapo del proyecto espada sagrada y vengo a por ti

-Mmmm pero yo tengo algo para ti

-¡!

-Este cristal que ves…contiene las almas de tus amigos jajajajajajaja ¿lo quieres no? Anda tomalo consideralo como un regalo para tu funeral jajajajajajajaja.

-Mis amigos…

(Deja de sufrir Kiba-san)

(Es cierto no sufras mas nosotros somos libres ahora gracias a ti a cambio te daremos ese empujon)

(Recuerda lo que dijo el dragón: No vivas en el pasado vive pensando en el futuro y disfrutando el presente)

-Chicos…gracias muchisimas gracias.

Las lagrimas de Kiba me sorprendieron a mi su reina ya que nunca lloraba pero hubo algo mas sorprendente.

-**[Balance Breaker] [Espada de la Traición]**

**-**¿Cómo?

-Este es mi Balance breaker la espada de latraición conocida así porque es una espada sagrada-demoniaca y ahora Freed preparate para tu castigo-

-Ohhhhh pero yo tengo esta super espada jijijijijijijijijijiji.

-Y yo tengo a Durandal.

-¿Cómo?

-Asique Kiba Yuto pongamos fin a esto.

-Sí.

La batalla concluyo rapidamente con el poder superdestructor de Xenovia y la combinación poder y velocidad de Yuto. Pero quedaba el mas duro Kokabiel, había eliminado a Balba porque no le era util y ahora nos estaba aplastando completamente y para rematar:

-Pero tengo una pregunta para la portadora de Durandal¿Cómo te sientes al saber que tu Dios la ha palmado?

-No…no…mientes es imposible

-Para nada porque crees que la Iglesia se volvio tan radical ehhhh jajajajajajajajap ero bueno no importaba que lo supieseís ya que vais a morir, si morireís pero al menos se que tu moriras con una imagén muy cruel jajajajajaja

_-Yo creo que eso no va a ocurrir._

-La barrera se rompe buchou.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso ehhh?

-¿Qué es esa esfera roja?

-Pffff al final nos toca trabajar a nosotros que peñazo ademas como ellas se enteren de que he venido me fusilan.

-Un momento esa voz…Ise

-Issei-san

-Issei-kun

-Issei-sempai

-Bueno Kokabiel te doy a elegir expreso o a la parrilla

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno es que a mi me gustan los pollos asados pero pense que tu tendrías alguna objecion.

-¡MALDITO MUERE!

-Iluso

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

-Así valdra bien adios muy buenas

CLANK

BOOM

Esta batalla era para los espectadores intensa ya que Kokabiel lanzaba lanzas de luz gigantes y sus explosiones eran inmensas pero para mi era muy divertida ya que el poder de uno de los lideres de los angeles caidos era insignificante asique decidi hacerlo pedazos.

-Primero quiero arrancarte tu espiritu y que mejor que cortandote las alas ¿eh?

-BASTARDO

-Y por ultimo [Impacto de Alta velocidad]

BOOM

(Fiuuuuu eso le ha tenido que doler jajajajajaja)

-Y ahora¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Me lo podeís dar por favor?

-¿Y tu seras el dragon blanco no?

-En efecto pero no vengo a pelear hoy solo a llevarme a ese inutil al jefe de los angeles caidos y al exorcista nada mas.

-mmmmmm De acuerdo despues de todo solo me pidieron que lo parase nada mas.

[Hey Albion ha pasado tiempo]

[Lo mismo digo Draig por cierto buen usuario]

[jajajaja Gracias por cierto la proxima vez te ganaremos]

[Eso habra que verlo rojo]

[Cuando quieras blanco]

-Bien ha sido un placer.

* * *

…

-Estooo hola chic..

Boom. Clanck. BOOM.

-Hay eso duele

-[DONDE HAS ESTADO QUE NI NOS HABLAS, NI NOS LLAMAS NI NADA EHHHH. ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADAS POR TI JODER]

-…Sorry pero es que tenía que hacer mi equipo y entrenar no he tenido mucho tiempo libre

[Compañero yo que tu no habría dicho lo del equipo]

(¿Por qué? Uyyyyy ya lo se mierda. Maniobras de distracción a toda maquina)

-Bueno chicas ha sido un placer pero me tengo que ir ciao ya nos veremos y os recompensare de algun modo.

-[HYODO ISSEI VUELVE AHORA MISMO O TE CAPAMOS]

-Lo siento pero hoy no sera.

* * *

…

-GRRRRRR Ese Ise cuando lo pille…

-¿Ese era el dragon emperador rojo?

-Aja y antes era nuestro compañero pero digamos que fue promovido

-…Rias Gremory ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Me puedo unir a vosotros?

¡!

-Clarooo por supuesto bienvenida a mi familia Xenovia-chan

-Gracias y por favor cuida de mi

-Claro mi querida cballero

* * *

…..

**TERRITORIO GREMORY: ZONA HYODO**

(Bien no se han dado cuenta)

[Socio tengo una cosa que decirte…]

(Ahora no Draig si me pillan soy hombre muerto)

[Esto mira para atrás]

(Are ehhhhh)

Esactamente detrás mia estaban mis niñas, mi equipo, en otras palabras: ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

-Issei ¿donde has ido y donde estabas? Estabamos preocupadisimas verdad chicas.

[Si]

-Bueno he ido al mundo humano nada mas

-Ahhhh entonces no te has visto con una pelirroja¿ verdad?

-¿Yo?No que va

[Socio vamonos de aquí ya]

-Bueno chicas me voy a mi cuarto ¿vale?

-Nanai Issei porque:[AHORA VAMOS A CASTIGRTE POR IR A VER A ESA PELIRROJA]

[¡Corre!]

-Nooooooooooooooo

* * *

**Bueno aquí va otro espero que os este gustando aunque soy un poco pésimo**

**Y Brayan note preocupes que ya lo subía tratare de tener el siguiente en los próximos días aunque no prometo nada ya que son demasiados castigos a pensar jejejejejejeje **

**Bueno pronto muy pronto hare que aparezcan dragonas siempre y cuando lo queráis asique sino lo quereis aclararlo **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 5: CASTIGOS**

-¡ayyyyyyy! Come me duele el cuerpo

´´jajajajajaja Te pillaron infraganti eh``

-Madre ¿como pudieron enterarse si ellas no estaban? Y por cierto¿Por qué se te ve tan divertida con la situación?

´´Ahhh bueno es que yo se lo dije y me gusto su reacción jejejejeje``

-…Eres muy cruel conmigo esto no se curara muy facilmente joder

´´Ahhh lo siento mucho hijito y por cierto que sepas que aun te quedan muchos castigos jajajajajajajajajaja``

-Pero ¿se puede saber por que? Solo fui a ayudar nada mas jooooo si le hubiera hechado un polvo sería comprensible .

´´MMMM yo que tu me andaría con ojo porque no solo las Gremory y estas chicas estan interesadas en ti jejejeje``

-Madre tu no tendras que ver nada¿Verdad?

´´¿Yo?Con lo buena que soy no se como puedes dudar de mi hijo``

-…Sin comentarios.

PLANK

´´¿Estas diciendo que no lo soy?``

-¿Tan claro ha quedado?

´´Ohhh bien esta te la tengo en cuenta hijo``

-Bueno mama estoy muy agotado asique me ire a dormir ciao y bueno ya sabes te quiero.

¡!

´´Mi niño…puede que seas tonto y un poco pervertido pero yo siempre te querre asique ten dulces sueños o no jajajajajaja``

* * *

…

-Ahhhh por fin una buena siesta.

-Que te lo has creido.

-¡!Tharja ¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora?

-Voy a cobrarme por esa preocupación que me has hecho tener el castigo de antes era por ir a por esa pelirroja.

[jaajajajajaja chaval te espera mucha movida]

-Tharja que haces…

-A callar

Lo silencio con un beso apasionado y le inmovilizo con las piernas obligandolo a tumbarse en la cama, cuando ella se retiro del beso ambos estaban ´´un pelin calientes`` asique ella uso su magia de viento para hacer desaparecer la ropa del por encima de la cintura y la suya al completo.

-Tharja me estas matando con esos pechos tuyos

-Te aguantas y tu quieto porque esto es un castigo

(Menudo castigo aunque la verdad si no puedo hacer nada…JODER SI ES UN CASTIGO)

[jajajajajajajaja Sufre compañero]

Ella deslizo sus labios por la piel del castaño de arriva abajo para volver a su cuello el cual lamio antes de morderlo y como encima ella tenia unos caninos muy afilados el chico se quedo temporalmente parado sin poder gesticular nada del placer que sentía, ademas cada vez su espiritu y sangre de dragón pedían mas y ella parecía saberlo ya que paro de moderlo y volvio a besarlo con pasión introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del joven y la vez restregandose por la cadera del chico.

(Bien se me acabo la paciencia esta se lo ha buscado)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cambiaron las tornas ahora estaba el encima y ella abajo y empezo besando sus labios deslizando su lengua sobre ellos haciendola gemir y ronrronear a la vez que las uñas de ella se clavavan en su espalda haciendo que el joven no pudiera controlarse y la mordiese en el cuello marcandola como si fuese suya a lo cual ello respondio con un fuerte gemido y grito.

-¡ISSEI! Para por favor aun no por favor para.

-…Vale preciosa ¿Sigues enfadada?

-No solo estaba preocupada y quería hacerte ver lo que me importas.

-…Lo siento no me gusta hacerte preocupar.

-No te no me dejes nunca.

* * *

…..

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Fiuuuu Tharja ya no esta cabreada al menos

-Isse puedo ¿pasar?

-Claro Morgana.

[jajajajajajajaja mas porno si señor]

-Isse…lo siento

-¿?

Como el castaño no parecía entenderlo esta se acerco a el y lo beso dulcemente en los labios y se fue quitando lentamente una bata negra semitransparente que llevaba sin nada mas que unas bragas rojas muy provocativas.

Conforme se había quitado la bata se fue colocando a horcajadas sobre isse sin dejar de besarlo introduciendo su lengua en la boco del joven y volviendo el beso cada vez mas feroz y primitivo.

-¿Voy bien?

Issei no pudo responder ya que estaba sin palabras ya que esto nunca le pasaba asique para responder fue besando la piel de su niña y a la vez la acariciaba con los labios subiendo poco a poco haciendola gemir cada vez mas fuerte y la chica no se quedo ahí puede que fuese mas joven pero eso no evito que lo abrazara con mas fuerza, que lo arañara y le tirara del pelo ademas empezo a notar como issei le masajeaba los pechos con una mano y con la otra le arañaba la espalda no pudo conetenerse mas y grito.

-Issei…

-No te preocupes no volvere a asustarte ni a separarme.

-Mas te vale.

* * *

….

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

(Si esto sigue así todas las noches…)

[Mejor noche imposible no]

(Me pregunto como pueden irse si estan calientes)

[Porque no querran adelantarlo]

TOC TOC

-Adelante

-Issei-sama puedo hablar con usted

-Solo si quitas el sama preciosa

-…

-Y bien¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Norie?

-¿Puedo…darle un beso?

-¿Solo quieres uno?

Y ella respondio con un beso tras otro sin contar con que se puso a abrazarme la espalda y a susurrarme a la oreja que le hiciera todo lo que quisiese.

Así que Issei empezo besando su cuello, deslizando sus labios por su piel saboreandola y disfrutando con su ronrroneo.

Ella le quito la camiseta y también se quito la suya asique Issei aprovecho la situación. Y empeco a besar y mordisquear esos atractivos pechos que tenía aunque prefirio volver a sus tiernos labios, pasando la lengua por ellos esperando una invitación a que la introdujera en su boca y cuando ella acepto issei la tumbo en la cama para que estubiese comoda.

-Issei…no me dejes sola nunca no me importa compartirte pero no me dejes nunca.

-Bien sur mon ange.

* * *

….

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

(SI esto sigue así mi mente y mi cuerpo no lo aguantaran mas)

[jajaja Mas bien tu expansión no lo soportara ¿no?]

(Eres muy salido para ser un dragón celestial)

[Soy dragón solo pienso en luchar,vivir mi vida y reproducirme]

(…Suertudo los humanos deben pensar en estudiar, pagar hipoteca y en cuidar de la mujer porque como se divorcie la llevas clara)

[jajajajajajaja]

-…Sal ya Lucina se que estas aquí

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Lo suponía

-Issei…yo estaba preocupada cuando escuche que te enfrentaste a Kokabiel.

-¡!

-Te lo suplico no lo vuelvas a hacer sin ti…volvería a caer en el infierno.

El castaño al ver la declaración indirecta de su caballero y posiblemente la mas cabezota de sus niñas decidio besarla, no por compensar ese sentimiento de miedo que ella tenía sino por responder a los sentimientos que ella tenía por el.

La peliazul no se esperaba eso ya que el siempre era cariñoso pero dejaba un espacio. Sin embargo ese beso destruyo cualquier muraya que tenía y se lo devolvio a la vez que soltaba lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras mi dulce guerrera?

-Porque siempre te he visto, siempre he querido esto pero me daba miedo porque no soy demasiado ademas tu siempre mantienes las distancias con todos.

-…Lucina no es que mantenga las distancias es que no me gusta dar el primer paso es solo eso. Y no vuelvas a decir que eres poco porque sino te enteras.

-¿Y que me haras eh?

Issei respondio besandola por el cuello a la vez que le quitaba el pijama transparente con su Dress Break y la tumbo en la cama. Empezo lamiendole y mordiendole la orejaa lo cual provoco que ella no parara de lanzar grititos y a no parar de mover las piernas. Luego fue deslizando los labios por la piel suave a la vez que con sus dedos le acariciaba la espalda, ella no podía abrir los ojos ya que estaba disfrutando demasiado la experiencia. El cogio uno de sus pezons con la boca y empezo a chuparlo y a acariciarlo con la lengua mientras que la cogia y la ponía a ahorcajadas sobre el y le pasaba un dedo por la espina haciendo que ella no para de gemir y finalmente gritar.

-Este sera tu castigo si vuelves a pensar eso

-Jooo me esperaba algo mas duro

-jajajajajajaja venga ponte a dormir preciosa que sino te veo que no aguantas.

* * *

….

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-mmmm Cordelia ¿Qué haces tumbada en mi cama?

-Queria hablar contigo

-Ahhhh y por eso vas con un camison gris transparente sin nada mas ¿no?

-¿Te gusta?

(¿Por qué actua ahora tan insegura?)

[jajajajaja quizas porque no tiene experiencia]

-Cordelia no importa como vayas tu siempre seras buena y me gustara asique no seas tan insegura.

-…

La pelirroja arrojo a Issei en la cama y se puso encima de el pero no como una chica sUmisa mas bien como una tigresa ambrienta que llevaba dias sin comer.

Asique ella comenzo besando al castaño en los labios sin dejarle ni un solo momento para que el tomase la el joven consiguio siquiera imponerse ella se alejo y lo reto a que la siguiera a la ducha con una mirada seductora y picara. Ni falta hace decir que el pobre no se pudo resistir.

En la bañera ella se tumbo tranquilamente y lo espero pero cuando el joven se metio nodejo que ella tomase la iniciativa asique la empezo a besar no lentamente sino con fiereza haciendo que la joven se pusiese aun mas caliente, una vez se alejo del beso la mordio en el cuello sin poder resistirse tal y como había hecho con las otras marcandola así como suya y solo suya.

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

-Si pero quiero mas

-jajaja pervertida me gustaria darte mas pero no me atrevo aun.

-mmm hazme un poco mas por favor

-jajajajajaja como mandes mi angel.

El joven cumplio y empezo a depositar besos por toda su piel haciendo que la chica se estubiese volviendo mas sensible. El joven empezo a deslizar sus manos mas debajo de la cintura y la pelirroja no pudo resistirse y dio un grito tan fuerte que Issei no puedo evitar sonrreir.

* * *

...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

(Por favor que esta noche no pase nada por favor si esto sigue así me morire de una emorragia cerebral)

[Tu cerebro aquí no pinta nada compañero]

(Te recuerdo que los hombres tenemos dos cerebros el primero es el que usamos para inventarnos escusas y estrategias pa salvarnos de las mujeres y el segundo es el que nos pierde y nos hace caer en el pecado jijijijiji)

[…Bueno ahí tengo que darte un punto]

BOOM

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿Te pensabas que podrías escapar de mi cariño?

(Oh mierda Flavia. Y joder ¿esta chica no sabe que vestir con ropa interior de guepardo esta prohibido?)

-Ahora mismo tenemos que hablar

-Y hacia falta destrozar la puerta ¿verdad?

-jajajajajaja siempre pensando en esas cosas.

(Joder ¿que esta pasando aquí? es mas atractiva de lo normal)

[Compañero no sabías que esta chica es una Efrit ¿verdad?]

(…Pos no la verdad)

[Idiota los efrits son seres de fuego puro los machos son insoportables pero las hembras… digamos que son un iman sexual tremendo]

(Y ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?)

-jajajaja soy mitad efrit mi madre es humana asique por eso no te diste cuenta asique tranquilo mi niño.

Ella se acerco gateando por la cama y cuando estubo encima del joven no lo beso directamente sino que primero fue como si estubiese oliendolo volviendolo mas loco y finalmente cuando lo beso fue como un volcan de emociones su pelo rubio suelto ademas le daba un aspecto muy salvaje. Pero sin venir a cuento la chica se alejo e Issei iba a protestar hasta que la vio ponerse a bailar muy sensualmente invitandolo a seguirla con cada movimiento de cadera.

Y una vez que el joven se junto con ella se colgo de su cuello y le beso esta vez mas ferozmente.

-Esto es solo un aperitivo mi dragon

-Si sigues así vas a conseguir que me vuelva mas salvaje

-jajajajajajaja

Y siguio moviendo sus caderas a la vez que el castaño le besaba el cuello y ella no paraba de ronrronear, entonces el joven decidio devolversela y la mordio para marcarla lo cual ademas en ella tubo el efecto de que la hizo gritar muy fuerte y su grito parecia el de un tigre.

-jajajajaja

-¿De que te ries gatita?

-De que pude despertar este poder porque me fui contigo y de que gracias a ti me siento muy completa aunque falta una cosa ;)

-Que pervertida preciosa jajajajaja

* * *

….

EL SIGUIENTE DIA

(Venga ya veras como hoy viene Zelcher)

[¿Y eso por que lo sabes?]

(Coño cada noche viene una de las chicas yo diría que la suguiente sera Zelcher )

[…Pues yo te recuerdo compañero que esa chica es una sadica]

(…Ups hoy no quiero dormir en mi habitación mejor me voy a una de las amacas de la piscina cubierta)

[Gallina]

(Perdona pero tu también le tienes miedo)

[Ya pero tu eres el que huye…gallina]

…

-¡Aleluya! Por fin una noche sin calentones

-Ohhh en serio Issei yo esperaba algo de accion jiji.

-…¿COMO SABIAS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ?

-uju No fue dificil de suponer mi dragoncito.

(¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mi?) Además solamente lleva puestas unas vendas eso es ilegal)

Mientras que Issei pensaba y tratabade evitar desmayarse Zelcher se acerco despacito saboreando ese instante y una vez que estaba al lado del castaño le mordisqueo la oreja haciendo que el pobre chico sufriera un sangrado profundo.

-Zelcher ¿que haces?

-mmm disfrutar de la vida asique si te vas a quejar tendre que ser muy mala contigo.

Acto seguido Issei vio que tenía puestas unas cadenas que evitaban que se moviese y las vendas que cubrian el cuerpo de Zelcher se transformaron en ropa interior negra transparente de forma que se le veian todo.

Ella aprovecho la inmovildad del joven para desacerse de la camiseta negra y empezo besando su piel de arriva abajo, luego la acaricio con los labios y con su lengua lo cual arrancaba gemidos del joven y la chica parecía ademas pasarselo en grande.

-mmmm Es divertido mandar ¿verda?

Como respuesta el castaño consigui desacerse de las cadenas y empezo a besar a la pelirroja con fiereza. Ella se sorprendio pero la sorpresa no duro porque sintio un inmenso calor y no pudo evitar querer mas. El joven se dio cuenta que la necesitaba tambien en su vida asique la mordio ferozmente en el cuello para marcarla lo cual a ella le arranco un fuerte gemido

* * *

…..

Y A LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE

-Fiuuuu por fina tendre una noche libre.

[¿Y las otras niñas no crees que vengan?]

(mmmmmmmm no no lo creo auque me tienen cariño y esas cosas ellas son dferentes no son ni de lejos tan agresivas)

[Ahhhhh bueno compañero si es lo que crees]

(Bueno a dormir)

…

(Hay que bien me siento y no ha habido roblemas)

[Compañero pase lo que pase no habras los ojos si de verdad crees eso]

(…)(¡!)(Que ocurre de repente me siento muy pesado)

[No digas que no te lo adverti]

-Ein

Aun lado tenía una chica peliverde que estaba mas desarrollada de lo que recordaba y lo peor de todo es qe iba desnuda al 100%, al otro una peliazul con puntas abrazaba muy fuerte su cuerpo, y encima una pelirrosa exotica, una chica con el pelo negro oscuro pelo pincho y una pelinegro liso tambien desnudas si señor.

-Oh no algo me dice que esto es muy malo

Como si fuese adivino la puerta se abrio y aparecieron unos terminator femeninos.

-¡QUE COÑO SE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO CON ISSEI APROVECHADAS!

BOOM

CLANK

-hayyyyyyy

* * *

MUNDO HUMANO-CLUB DE LO OCULTO

-Esto buchou, Akeno-oneesama, Koneko-chan y Asia-chan ¿Por qué pareceis estar tan cabreadas?

-Grrrrrr ese castaño seguro que esta haciendo cosas pervertidas ahora mismo cuando lo pille…lo voy a torturar.

-Issei-san ¿estaras de verdad haciendo cosas indecentes y por eso me siento así?

-Issei-sempai … no nos avergüences con tus actos indecorosos si no podemos pillarte y detenerte.

-Ara-ara si mi lindo khouai esta haciendo algo pervertido sin mi…eso significa que lo tendre que castigar muy sadicamente.

-¿Por qué se ponen así por un hombre Kiba-kun?

-No se Xenovia y mejor no saber.

(Issei-kun ten cuidado hay 4 mujeres locas aquí que te quieren torturar)

* * *

….

´´jajajaja tu hijo parece que lo va a pasar mal``

´´Bueno al menos tiene mas variedad de mujeres para elegir que cierto tio de por aquí jejejeje``

´´puto crio suertudo``

´´¿Qué has dicho?``

´´nada no he dicho nada``

´´que gallina eres``

´´…Por cierto ¿como van esos ultimos preparativos?``

´´Perfectamente pronto mi hijo fijo que sera un hombre muy ocupado jajajajajajaja``

´´…Tu lo quieres matar``

´´¿Por qué dices eso?``

´´No se quizas porque:

1ºEn su equipo todas aunque el tonto no se de cuenta estan tras el y no lo quieren compartir

2ºMi niña y sus amigas tambien lo quieren

3ºHas seleccionado supuestamente a dos chicas mas para completar su equipo que no es que sean territoriales sino lo siguiente.

¿Y no quieres matarlo?``

´´Bah es joven podra con ello``

* * *

**Mis disculpas por tardar si a alguien le interesa esta historia.**

**El próximo me voy a demorar un poco mas ya que tengo que ir al medico, tengo exámenes y a que no tengo casi ni tiempo libre pero a ojo de una semana estará listo**

**Pdta: Si lo se soy un pésimo escritor snif**


End file.
